Super Mario Bros Super Show: Six Golden Coins
by Liquid
Summary: Do the Mario! In this Super Show styled retelling of Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Mario and his friends journey to beautiful Mario Island, where the evil Wario has taken over in his absence. Can they find the six magical coins and liberate this once peaceful island?
1. Episode 1 Mario Island Part One

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode One: Mario Island Part One**

" _Hey, Paisanos_!" Mario's face said as it appeared. " _It's the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!_ "

 _We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game, we're not like the others who get all the fame. If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double, we're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the brothers. Unh!_

 _H-hooked on the brothers! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!_

 _Yo, you're in for a treat, so hang onto your seat, get ready for adventure and remarkable feats. You'll meet the Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others, hangin' with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink!_

 _Unh! Unh! I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers! The brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

Anyone who had lived in _Brooklyn, New York_ for any length of time would have been familiar with the Mario Bros. Plumbing Company, which was housed in a small building on the corner of 5th and Lincoln. Mario and Luigi, the brothers who owned and operated the business… and who were also the only employees… were known for their fast and professional work, and on a busy day they could easily spend sixteen straight hours answering service calls. However, on a slower day, such as this one, Mario could spend sixteen hours answering a slightly different call.

"And there you go." The red overall-wearing plumber said as he piled more pasta onto his plate. "Come to papa, you beautiful stringy treat."

Stacking as much on his plate as humanly possible, Mario finished it off by pouring sauce over the top, and then walking over to the nearby table. Licking his lips as he put cheese on top of the meal, he was just picking up his fork, when the door opened, and his green overall-wearing, much skinnier brother, Luigi walked into the room.

"What are you doing eating again, Mario?" He asked as he walked over. "I just got a call from _Justin Bieber_ ; he's gonna be here any minute."

"Justin Bieber?" Mario replied in an annoyed tone as he dropped his fork. "Well, thanks for putting me off my appetite, Luigi. You know, we used to get cool guys like _Sgt. Slaughter_ and _Magic Johnson_ to come on this show, and now we gotta put up with _tools_ like Justin Bieber? I mean, I know we aren't as popular as we were in _1989_ , but _come on_."

Luigi sighed as he patted his brother on the shoulder, and he was just about to say something, when a knock came at the door. Growling in annoyance while dropping his plate, Mario got up, and angrily stomped over to the door, opening it to reveal the smiling face of Justin Bieber. The singer took a step into the room, and started to say hello, but was interrupted when Mario smacked him in the mouth.

"Don't talk to me, you little jerk." The red overall-wearing plumber ordered. "Now turn around, and get the hell off our show."

"Oh my God, Luigi, did you _see_ that?!" Bieber whined while rubbing his cheek. "Mario just smacked me, and… and he called me a _jerk_."

"Don't tell on him, you little jerk." Luigi answered, also smacking him. "Didn't your daddy ever tell you that _snitches get stitches_? I'm tired of this clown already, Mario, get his feet."

Bieber shrieked in surprise and confusion as the two plumbers suddenly grabbed him, and there was nothing he could do to stop them from lifting him off his feet. The singer flailed around and called for help as they carried him out the door, and he screamed even more when he saw that they were taking him toward the old garbage chute that was built into the wall surrounding the staircase.

"You can't do this to me!" Bieber yelled as Luigi opened the hatch with his free hand. "Think of all my fans!"

"We _are_ thinking of them." Mario replied while they started stuffing him inside. "Trust us, kid, they'll be better off without you."

Bieber tried to stop himself by grabbing onto the hatch-frame, but he wasn't nearly as strong as the two plumbers, so it was only a matter of time until he vanished from sight, screaming as he tumbled down the chute. A few seconds later there was a loud _crash_ from below as if someone had knocked over a bunch of garbage cans, along with the sound of pathetic moaning.

"Well, that's that." Mario said while closing the hatch. "I feel better already."

"Right you are, Mario." Luigi replied as they did a high-five. "We may be plumbers, but that doesn't mean we don't know how to take out the trash."

 _Yo, yo! It's the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's their game, found the secret Warp Zone while working on the drain. Lend the Princess a hand, and the Mushroom Man, comin' atcha with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers!_

 _Now, evil Koopa and his Troopas are up to misbehavin', they kidnapped the Princess, Mushroom Land needs savin. Abusin' and confusin' everybody he discovers, they can't help but be hooked on the brothers! Unh!_

 _Ahhhhh, the brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

 _PLUMBER'S LOG:_ _64-23_

 _LOCATION: Kingdom of Sarasaland_

 _After receiving an urgent letter from her cousin, Princess Daisy, Luigi and I accompanied Princess Peach Toadstool to the beautiful Kingdom of Sarasaland. Toad, her faithful mushroom-headed servant, came along as well, but immediately wished he hadn't, when it was discovered that Daisy had been kidnapped by an evil alien named Tatanga, who had brainwashed the loyal Citizens of Sarasaland into doing his bidding._

 _Together, the four of us journeyed across the Kingdom's four Provinces, fighting our way through the brainwashed population until we finally cornered Tatanga in his lair. It took teamwork, and everything we had, but finally we defeated Tatanga, and this time it was Luigi who saved the Princess._

 _As a reward for saving the Kingdom and banishing that evil alien, Princess Daisy named Luigi and I the rulers of a large island, which the people quickly renamed Mario Island. They even erected a large mechanical statue of… one of us… I'm not really sure which one it's supposed to be, but the gesture was overwhelming._

 _And as for our home on the island, we found ourselves the owners of a beautiful castle at the center, and the place was so luxurious that the entrance was sealed by six plate-size golden coins. Each coin was engraved with the crest of one of the six settlements around the island, and as long as they remained in position, the door would stay open._

 _Now, after another lengthy visit to Princess Daisy at her palace, Luigi and I, along with Princess Peach, Toad, and Princess Daisy who wished to visit our palace, are returning by ship to Mario Island for a relaxing vacation._

The sound of crashing waves could be heard as the large wooden ship floated across the open water, but the blue sky was clear, and there was no more wind than was needed to sail, meaning that the ship was barely rocking at all. All of this added up to the perfect conditions for Mario, Peach, and Toad, who were all wearing their swim suits as they laid back in their beach chairs. Luigi and Daisy were there as well, but away from the group, standing close together, and leaning on the guardrail while they talked amongst themselves.

"This is the life, huh guys?" Mario asked, taking a sip of his drink. "It's a beautiful day, the Kingdom of Sarasland is safe from diminutive alien invaders, and we're about to start a nice, _long_ vacation on Mario Island."

"I'm just happy that my cousin, Daisy is safe again." Peach replied, looking over toward the guardrail. "And I'm _really_ happy for Luigi… I don't think I've ever seen him this happy before."

"Yeah, he and Daisy seem to really like each other." Toad commented, rolling over onto his back. "And here, this whole time I just thought he was gay."

It was true, Luigi had surprised them all during the final battle against Tatanga, in the skies above Sarasland's _Chai Province_. Using an airplane to board the alien's ship, they had all become separated during the attack that followed, and somehow Luigi was the one who found his way to the throne room. By the time that the others arrived, the alien was defeated, and the green overall-wearing plumber was letting Daisy out of her cage.

But that was all over and done with now. Everyone was looking forward to a few weeks of relaxation and good times, and the best part was that Mario Island had so much to offer visitors and residents alike. There was scuba diving in _Turtle Town_ , tours of the giant _Mario Mecha_ in _Gear City_ , and it was always fun to explore the giant piece of construction known as _Macro Mansion_. Naturalistic visitors could spend the day climbing through Treetop National Forest, while travelers with more modern tastes could experience the joys of _Luna Land_ , Mario Island's premiere amusement park. Of course, for the _bravest_ of tourists, there was only one stop to make once the sun went down: _Pumpkin Park_ , where delightful thrills and chills awaited.

"I wanna go to Pumpkin Park." Daisy said happily as she and Luigi returned to the group. "We should all go to tonight's _Haunting Festival_ , after we get settled in at the castle."

"Pumpkin Park?!" Toad exclaimed in disbelief. "If you and your _boyfriend_ wanna spend the night hanging out with ghosts and monsters, you go ahead, but count me _out_."

"And count me _in_." Mario said once the Mushroom Man was finished. "Pumpkin Spice Doughnuts, Apple Cider, and Caramel Apples, _here I come_. Oh, and don't forget the Pumpkin Pie, Apple-Cinnamon Iced Coffee, and Gingerbread Cookies."

"Sounds like the ghosts will be more scared of _you_ , Mario." Peach giggled. "But I haven't been to a Haunting Festival since Daisy and I were little girls, so let's go."

Now everyone was even _more_ excited to reach Mario Island, and this growing anxiety was not helped by the fact that there was nothing but ocean for as far as the eye could see. For a few more hours they attempted to amuse themselves by napping, playing Shuffleboard, and more talking, but nothing could keep them from constantly looking for any signs of land. Suddenly something appeared off in the distance, and after squinting at it for several minutes, the ship got close enough for them to see that it was _Mario_.

"It's the Mario Mecha!" Toad exclaimed, looking through a pair of binoculars. "It's right there! Mario Island is right there! Land-ho!"

But they were not the only ones who were watching through binoculars. Far away from the ship, standing on top of the palace, a large figure focused his lenses until the group could be seen clearly.

"Welcome _home_ , Mario." He said while twirling his mustache. "I can't wait to see the look on your smug little face when you see what I've done with the place."


	2. Episode 1 Mario Island Part Two

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode One: Mario Island Part Two**

Changing back into their regular clothes as the large ship slowly made its way into _Port Mushroom_ , everyone was excited for their vacation to begin. So excited, in fact, that they almost didn't realize that the five of them were the only ones who disembarked, until the ship sailed away from Mario Island a few minutes later, leaving them alone.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Toad asked as he looked around. "Aren't we supposed to be greeted by the _Harbor Master_ or something?"

The Mushroom Man had a good point, and as the others joined him in looking, they realized that not only were they the only ones to get off the ship… but they were the only ones around, _period_. There was not a creature in sight as they started walking off the pier, and aside from the wind and gently crashing waves, the place was completely silent.

"I don't get it." Daisy said, putting her hands on her hips. "Last time I was here, this place was _packed_ with people… and I wrote ahead, so even if the port is closed, there should've been _someone_ here to greet us."

Suddenly a shadow passed quickly overhead, making everyone look up and gasp as a small group of winged _Koopa Troopas_ descended from the air. Diving for cover as the large flying turtles dove at them, two of them grabbed Toad with their feet, making the Mushroom Man scream as he was lifted off the ground. The turtles carried him a little past the edge of the pier, making Toad scream again when they dropped him into the water, and then all of them circled around for another attack.

"Hey, they can't do that to us." Mario said, getting to his feet. "Come on, Luigi, let's kick some Koopas, _Mario style_."

Leaping up into the air just as the nearest Koopa dove at him, Mario's feet struck the top of its shell, causing the surprised turtle to retreat inward. Luigi then ran up and kicked it just as Mario was getting out of the way, knocking the next one out of the air when the now spinning shell struck it. Meanwhile, the other half of the Troopas were going after the two Princesses, and Peach avoided one by diving out of the way, while Daisy grabbed the one that was coming after her by the head. The Sarasaland Princess then swung it around and tossed it at the one that was attacking Peach, knocking it off course, and causing them both to crash.

"Come on, Peach." Daisy said, grabbing her cousin by the arm. "We can't let the boys have _all_ the fun."

With over half of their numbers already knocked out, the rest of the Troopas got the hint, turning and flying away when they saw that the plumbers and Princesses were not going to be such easy targets. The rest of the Troopas also took off the moment after emerging from their shells, leaving the group more confused than anything as they stood there alone on the once again deserted pier.

"I don't get it." Daisy said once they were gone. "This island's small Koopa population has always been peaceful… in fact, the only time I've ever seen _anyone_ in Sarasaland act that way before was when Tatanga put them under that spell. But after that beating Luigi game him, I _doubt_ that he'll show up again any time soon."

"Then there's only _one_ other person that could be behind this." Peach replied. "Come on, let's get to the bottom of this."

She looked around for a second until she found the building that she was looking for, and then Peach led the group over to the empty Harbor Master's office. Moving around behind the desk, and picking up the phone, she quickly dialed a number, waiting impatiently for a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Bowser, its Peach." She said with an irritated tone. "What are you up to on Mario Island?"

"Bowser?" Luigi asked. "Hey Mario, why does she have King Koopa's phone number?"

" _Mario Island?_ " Bowser's voice answered loud enough for the others to hear. " _Isn't that in Sarasaland? Why on Earth would I ever go to an awful place like that? It's boring, they name islands after irritating plumbers, and I heard that their Princess doesn't shave her legs, so no thank you._ "

"I do _so_ shave my legs!" Daisy exclaimed, lifting her dress high enough for Luigi to see. "Do you see any hair, Luigi?"

"Nope, not a one." The green plumber replied, starting to blush. "Not a one."

"So, you claim that you had _nothing_ to do with the Koopa Troopas attacking us?" Peach continued. "Then what's wrong with them?"

" _A lot, given their choice of homeland_." Bowser's voice said. " _Now as fun as it is to chat with you losers, I'm at the 10_ _th_ _hole, and we're about to tee-off, so good bye_."

"Wait a second, he's _golfing_ right now?" Mario asked as she hung up. "So that means you have King Koopa's _cell phone_ number?! And… you dialed it so fast… from memory."

"Okay, so we've established that King Koopa isn't behind this." Daisy interrupted. "So maybe those Koopas were some kind of protest group, or a rebellious gang, or something. Either way, I'm tired, and we can figure all this out after we get settled in at the palace."

Everyone was in agreement, and it didn't appear that there was anything left for them to see at Port Mushroom, so they left the office, and headed inland. There was a well-traveled road that led from the port, up into the hills where the palace was seated on top of the tallest one, and the group was just starting on their way up, when they were stopped by a noise coming from behind them.

"Wait!" Toad yelled as he ran to catch up. "Wait for me, you guys!"

It took him a little while to reach them, and when he did, the soaked Mushroom Man took another few minutes, huffing and puffing to catch his breath. He then started to talk, only to huff and puff more while wringing out his shirt.

"What happened… to you guys?" Toad asked, taking off his shoes to dump the water out. "I called for… help for like… ten minutes. You guys didn't… forget about me… did you?"

"No, um… of course not." Peach answered nervously. "We didn't forget about you, Toad, we just thought… um… Daisy, help me."

"We thought you went ahead to the palace." Daisy quickly added. "You were, uh, so brave during the fight with those Koopas, that we, uh, figured you were exhausted from fighting with them."

" _You forgot about me!_ " Toad screamed, tears starting to well up in his eyes. "I didn't even fight, you _royal liars_ , they tossed me into the ocean, and you guys… you guys just left me there! How could you do that to me, Princess? I've been your loyal servant since you were five years old."

Peach hung her head in shame, and was just starting to say something, when she was stopped by a flash of lightning, followed by a loud crash of thunder that made all of them jump a little. The sound came from up the hill, and when they looked toward it, everyone was genuinely confused by what they saw. It might have been because of the huge black cloud that was hovering above the top of the hill, but the usually white palace appeared to be black colored, and someone had turned the _'M'_ emblem that had been mounted above the door so that it looked like a _'W'_.

"What in the name of _sweet fettucine rolls_ is going on around here?" Mario demanded as they all stared up toward it. "Port Mushroom was deserted, we were attacked by supposedly _peaceful_ Troopas, and now our palace has been redecorated in _Gothic Modern_?! Something isn't cookin' right in mama's kitchen, Luigi, and we're gonna find out what it is, _right now_."

"Uh, I don't know, Mario." The green plumber replied nervously. "Remember a couple years ago, when I won that mansion? You know, the one that was supposed to be all pretty, but then turned into a _Ghost House_ _nightmare_? This… kind of reminds me of that."

"Well, I, for one, am getting tired of bad surprises." Daisy commented. "Sarasaland is _my_ Kingdom, and I say whoever is behind this is in _big trouble_. Let's go, Luigi."

The green plumber tried to stay where he was when she grabbed his hand, but his feet simply dragged across the ground as the Princess started up the hill. The others followed, and a short time later they were close enough to see that the new black color of the palace was _not_ a trick of the light. That, and the heavy front door of the palace was shut, stopping them from entering. This was strange, because the door was always supposed to be open so that anyone who lived on the island could enter at will, and then Toad gasped when he saw the reason that it was locked.

"Everyone, look!" The Mushroom Man exclaimed, pointing at the doorway. "Those big coins are gone!"

He was right, the six golden coins, representing the six largest communities on Mario Island, and that also served as a kind of key to keep the palace door open… had simply vanished. Their slots on the wall around the doorway were empty, and it was unthinkable that anyone who lived on the island could have committed such a crime, but then a horrible laugh came from above.

There was another flash of lightning when they looked up; the light revealing a very large man in purple and yellow overalls standing on the balcony. For a moment his sinister laugh was drowned out by the crash of thunder that followed, but then it returned as he twirled his large mustache.

"What's wrong, Mario?" He laughed, leaning on the balcony. "Forget your key?"


	3. Episode 1 Mario Island Part Three

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode One: Mario Island Part Three**

" _Wario_!" Mario yelled, pointing his finger at the large man on the balcony. "Somehow I just _knew_ that you were the one behind this!"

"Wario?" Peach asked, looking to Luigi. "Who's Wario?"

"I don't know, Princess." The green plumber replied. "I've never seen this guy before in my life."

"Are you _kidding_ , Luigi?" Mario asked. "How can you not remember _Wario_ , my childhood rival? We competed against each other in _Art class_ in Elementary School, then we competed against each other on the _Tennis team_ in High School, and then we were _business rivals_ before you and me fell down that Warp Zone."

Everyone looked at Luigi, but the green plumber just shrugged and shook his head, indicating that he had no idea what his brother was talking about. But then the conversation was interrupted by another burst of laughter from the large man they were talking about. More lightning lit up the landscape before another crash of thunder made them all jump, and then it started to rain.

"If I were you, Mario, I'd be asking myself three questions right now." The purple and yellow overall wearing man continued. "First, how did Wario manage to take over my palace? Second, how did he get the _loyal_ people of Mario Island to hide the six golden coins in their towns for him? And third… how did all this tomato get on my face?"

Mario started to ask him about that third question, but then had to duck down to avoid the tomato that Wario picked up and tossed at him. The red plant sailed right over the top of the red plumber's hat, and a second later there was a loud _splat_ when it struck Toad right in the face, instead.

"Ow, my eyes!" The Mushroom Man yelled as he stumbled and fell over. "It burns!"

"Wario, you _fiend_!" Mario yelled, shaking his fist at his laughing rival. "Just you wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." Wario laughed, turning around and walking back into the palace. "Even if you _were_ capable of beating me, Mario, first you gotta get all the coins back from _my_ loyal Subjects. But that's gonna be a lot harder for you to do since Princess Daisy is my prisoner."

"Prisoner?" Daisy asked as Wario vanished from sight. "I'm not a prisoner."

Suddenly there was the sound of engines firing up, and then the orange light of rocket boosters appeared above the top of the palace as a familiar looking space vehicle. The Sarasaland Princess gasped as the vehicle was recognized as the same one that had once been used to kidnap her, and when the members of the group squinted, they could see the face of a small purple creature sitting inside the transparent cockpit.

"Tatanga!?" Everyone exclaimed.

" _Daisy_!" His voice shouted from a loudspeaker. " _Daisy, Tatanga takes you back_!"

The vehicle then dove toward them on a direct course for the Princess as a claw on the bottom opened up to capture her, but at the last second Luigi shoved her out of the way. Daisy fell onto the ground, avoiding the claw, but there was no time for the green plumber to do the same. It closed around his body, and then he was carried off into the sky until the alien's vehicle vanished into the clouds.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

"And there it goes, Mario." Luigi said, watching out the window as the garbage truck drove away. "I tell you, it does my heart good to see the City Workers hauling away such dangerous filth."

"Well, don't get in too good a mood, Luigi." Mario replied, walking back into the room with an envelope in his hands. "The Postman was just here, and he brought us a letter from _Mr. Liquid_ , the new owner of our show."

Luigi gasped, and then the two of them scrambled over to the table, sitting down in their chairs while Mario tried to open the envelope. After three tries without success, Luigi took the envelope from him, easily opening the flap, and making Mario _scoff_ at him.

"It says: _Dear Mario Brothers_." The green plumber read aloud. " _I am happy to inform you that the first episode of your rebooted show has been a success, which is great, since I spent a ton of money getting you washed-up losers back on the air. The plan was to get you guys a different A-list guest star each time… you know… cool people like Harrison Ford and Chris Pratt, but since I spent all that money at the track last weekend, you'll just have to deal with whoever_ _I can find. Now, remember that I'll lose my shirt if this show fails, so don't mess this up, or I'll mess you up. Love and hugs; T. Liquid_. Hey, did you hear that, Mario? Our first episode since 1989 was a success!"

"Yep, looks like we still got it, Luigi!" Mario replied, standing back up and heading for the phone. "I think this calls for an extra-large, triple-cheese, five-meat, stuffed-crust, double-sauce, parmesan-sprinkled, square-cut, extra-mushroom…

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! You got it, it's the Mario!_

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! Come on now! Just like that!_


	4. Episode 2 The Quest Begins Part One

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Two: The Quest Begins Part One**

" _Hey, Paisanos_!" Mario's face said as it appeared. " _It's the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!_ "

 _We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game, we're not like the others who get all the fame. If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double, we're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the brothers. Unh!_

 _H-hooked on the brothers! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!_

 _Yo, you're in for a treat, so hang onto your seat, get ready for adventure and remarkable feats. You'll meet the Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others, hangin' with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink!_

 _Unh! Unh! I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers! The brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

Business had really picked up for the Mario Brothers Plumbing Company in the past week since their grand re-opening, and now they were getting so many calls each day that there was almost no time to sit down. Almost, except for today, when the phone had _finally_ stopped ringing for over an hour, and Mario was about to sit down for a _long_ overdue nap… when the phone rang again.

"Of course, why wouldn't it?" He grumbled, getting to his feet and picking up the receiver. "Mario Brothers Plumbing Company, faster than the… oh, hey Mr. Liquid… yeah, so far so good… right, we didn't forget… Luigi's picking her up from the airport right now… okay, will do… bye."

Hanging up the phone, Mario was moving back to the sofa to try and get some of that nap in before his brother got back, but then hung his head when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened a few seconds later, and a very frustrated looking Luigi walked into the room.

"I can't take it anymore, Mario." The green plumber said as he walked up to him. "I tell ya, I just can't take it; this girl is driving me _crazy_."

"Oh, it can't be _that bad_ , Luigi." Mario replied. "After dealing with _Justin Bieber_ last week, how bad could this _Miley Cyrus_ possibly be?"

"This place is a _dump_!" The singer said as she barged in a moment later. "And let me guess, I'm supposed to believe that _this_ is supposed to be Mario? He's too tall, has _way_ too much facial hair, and where's the accent? Aren't you guys supposed to be all like: _'It's-a me, Mario. Here-a we go'?_ "

"What _possible_ reason would we have for talking like that?" Luigi argued. "We're from _Brooklyn_ , not _Salerno_. I tell you, Mario, I never hit a woman in my life, but she's bringin' me _awful_ close."

"Okay, take it easy, Luigi, take it easy." The red plumber continued. "You see, Miley, we're the _original_ Mario Brothers, and just like how you were once known as _Hannah Montana_ , up until 1986 I was known as _Captain Lou Albano_. See, we got _plenty_ in common, so how about we all try to get along, huh?"

"Captain _who_?" Miley asked, giving him a confused look. "And _1986_? Wow, I wasn't even _born_ yet. Holy crap, is that a _landline phone_ on your wall… and a _tube-TV_? You know, that Liquid jerk told me that this show was retro, but I didn't know I'd be going back to that _Green Acres_ crap my _gramma_ used to watch. What's next, a clip-show from _Bonanza_? And, oh my God, look at _this_ …

The complaints just coming and coming as the singer had something negative to say about almost everything she sat in the room. As for Mario and Luigi, they couldn't just toss her down the trash chute like Justin Bieber, since doing that to a woman would permanently scar their reputations, so they just sat down at the table with their faces in their hands as the complaints continued.

 _Yo, yo! It's the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's their game, found the secret Warp Zone while working on the drain. Lend the Princess a hand, and the Mushroom Man, comin' atcha with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers!_

 _Now, evil Koopa and his Troopas are up to misbehavin', they kidnapped the Princess, Mushroom Land needs savin. Abusin' and confusin' everybody he discovers, they can't help but be hooked on the brothers! Unh!_

 _Ahhhhh, the brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

 _PLUMBER'S LOG: 64-24_

 _LOCATION: MARIO ISLAND_

 _Bad news, paisanos; it seems that while we were away, my childhood rival, Wario, has taken up residence in the castle on Mario Island. Somehow he has brainwashed the good people of this island into not only betraying their Princess, but also into hiding the six golden coins, which are needed to gain entry into the castle, all over the island. And to make matters worse, Tatanga, the evil alien who once kidnapped Princess Daisy, has reappeared._

 _In a failed attempt to recapture the Princess, the alien accidently captured Luigi instead, carrying him off to who knows where? As for the rest of us, we retreated from the castle, and took refuge at a nearby scenic overlook to the west. This old abandoned campsite should give us the seclusion that we need in order to come up with a plan to both rescue Luigi, and get back the six coins._

After finally getting the last tent pitched, Toad leaned on the pole and wiped the sweat off his head before sitting at the campfire with the others. Night had fallen by the time all this was done, and everyone was feeling tired, except for Princess Daisy, who was anxiously pacing back and forth. They were all worried about Luigi, as well as the quest to save the island from Wario, but it seemed to be hitting her the hardest.

"Hey, Princess." Mario said, looking over at her. "We got a big day tomorrow, so why not get some rest, huh?"

"I can't just sit here, Mario, I have to _do_ something." Daisy replied as she paced. "Tatanga has my Luigi, and they could be _anywhere_ on the island… is this… Mario, is this how you felt each time _Peach_ gets kidnapped? It's awful… I feel so helpless and angry… it's hard enough to go through it _once_ , but you must've been through it a _dozen_ times."

"Hey, hey, I don't get kidnapped _that_ often." Princess Peach interrupted. "I seem to recall _another_ Princess needing rescuing not too long ago, and even _Mario_ has been captured a few times."

"Yes, that's true." Mario said. "The Koopas captured me during this big world-wide crime spree, and I got kidnapped by ghosts once, too. But each time, Luigi saved me, and we're gonna do the same for him."

"I know." Daisy replied, sneering at Peach. "It's just too bad I don't have Tatanga's _cell phone number_ , so we can find out where he is."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Peach demanded, getting to her feet.

"Wait, wait, everybody calm down!" The Mushroom Man yelled, running into the center of everything. "Arguing isn't gonna help Luigi, and if we spend all our time fighting amongst ourselves, then Wario wins! Is that what you want?!"

Everyone fell silent after this outburst was finished, but at least Daisy finally stopped pacing. Of course, now nobody felt like resting, but they didn't really talk either, so for over an hour they just sat there.

" _Luna Land_!" Daisy suddenly exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Think about it, if you were a creepy little space man, where on a place like _Mario Island_ would you pick for your hideout? A space-themed amusement park, that's where! Come on, Peach, let's go save my boyfriend!"

"Wait a minute, Daisy, hold on." Peach replied, resisting when her cousin grabbed her arm. "What if that's what Tatanga _wants_ us to think? We beat him before, so wouldn't it make more sense for him to hide in a more, uh… unlikely place? Mario, what's the most _unlikely_ place for a space man to hide in?"

"Well, I'd say somewhere primitive, if I had to choose." Mario said after thinking for a bit. "So maybe… Treetop National Forest?"

"But if you're wrong?" Daisy asked. "If we pick a place, and Tatanga's not there, then Luigi has to stay where he is. Do you think we should… split up?"

"No!" Toad exclaimed, making everyone jump a little. "No way, no how, _nuh-uh_! Splitting up is the worst thing that we could ever do in a situation like this! It didn't even work in that dream Mario had, where we all took different paths to get to _King Wart_ , or whatever his name was."

"Toad's right, Princess." Mario added. "Splitting up would make us weaker as a team, and… and, _mama mia_ , that's why Wario and Tatanga would _never_ see it coming. They'll be expecting us to check one place at a time, so when we show up as two places at once, they'll never know what hit'em!"

"No, that's not what I meant!" The Mushroom Man exclaimed. "I meant there's safety in numbers, so we should do this as _safely_ as possible, right?"

"Don't worry, Toad, no one's going alone." Daisy reassured him. "Come on, Peach, we'll check out Luna Land, while the _boys_ go play in the woods."

"That's a great idea!" Mario said loudly before turning and whispering to Toad. "Toad, I think Peach is right, and Tatanga's nowhere near Luna Land. So if you and me go to the forest, we can beat that little alien and save Luigi, _without_ having to put the girls in any danger."

The Mushroom Man started to protest, but then looked over at the Princesses and gave up. It was also expected that they would get some sleep and start out in the morning, but then Daisy grabbed Peach by the arm, and the Mushroom Kingdom Princess's feet started dragging as she was pulled along.

"I guess we're getting an early start." Mario said as he started walking the other way. "Come on, Toad, we're off to Treetop National Forest."


	5. Episode 2 The Quest Begins Part Two

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Two: The Quest Begins Part Two**

The small spacecraft piloted by Tatanga flew across Mario Island at incredible speeds, making Luigi have to keep his eyes covered because of the wind force. However, it wasn't more than a few minutes before the ship slowed down, and by the time the green plumber was able to open them again, it was already landing in a place that was almost completely dark. Aside from the white ground beneath them, there was almost nothing to see, but then the claw that held him opened, making scream as he fell.

The ground was soft, and a lot of what looked like powder was kicked up when he hit, but then a set of walls shot up from the ground. They were metal, consisting of bars that were close together, quickly forming a box around him, and then a top slamming down as the last step. This left Luigi in a cage, and the only thing he could do was watch as the space vehicle landed. A couple seconds later the engines stopped, and a ramp extended.

"Daisy! Daisy!" The little purple alien yelled excitedly as he ran down the ramp. "Tatanga has won! Tatanga has captured you again! Now you… hey… hey, you not Daisy! Imposter!"

"I'm not an imposter, you jerk." The green plumber replied. "You grabbed me by mistake back at the palace."

For a moment Tatanga gritted his teeth angrily, but then the little purple alien started to look worried as he paced back and forth.

"No, this bad." He muttered to himself. "Tatanga need Daisy. If Tatanga marry Daisy, then Tatanga rules Sarasaland, but you not Daisy. Daisy not have face-hair, and you not look _nearly_ as good in dress."

"Tatanga, we've been through this." Luigi said. "Daisy is _never_ going to marry you, and even if she _did_ , she'd just have the guards throw you in the dungeon the second you freed her. So how about we just call this whole thing off, huh? Then I get out of the cage, and you leave Sarasaland forever, and… uh… you might want to get a head start on that, because Daisy is _not_ gonna be happy about this."

The little alien gritted his teeth again, this time jumping up and down, and kicking up more dust while screaming in frustration. The green plumber took advantage of this opportunity by trying to escape, but the bars were too close together for him to squeeze through, and he also discovered just how solid the top of the cage was, having banged his head on it during an attempt to break through it like a block.

"Tatanga has idea!" The little alien shouted as Luigi fell back into the dust. "Tatanga lose last time because Luigi beat up Tatanga with _Super Star_ , and then stole Daisy from cage… but this time Luigi is in cage, and _no_ Super Star to be found in cage. So Tatanga wait till Daisy comes looking for Luigi, and then Tatanga capture Daisy… then Tatanga marry Daisy, and then Tatanga rules Sarasaland!"

"Say, that's _great_ , Tatanga!" Luigi replied overexcitedly as he stood up. "But, hey, how about you take it a step _further_ , and let me go? Bet you they'd never see _that_ coming."

Tatanga thought about it for a second, before nodding and reaching into his pocket for a key. The little alien then started toward the cell, and was just about to put the key into the lock, when he suddenly jumped back.

"Tatanga not _stupid_ , Luigi!" The alien shouted, putting the key back into his pocket. "Luigi stay in cage, or Daisy not know to come here! Now sit tight, Luigi, while Tatanga prepares for Daisy."

Meanwhile, in another part of Mario Island, the group had split into two teams, leaving Mario and Toad headed toward Treetop National Forest. The sun was starting to come up now, blanketing the island in orange light, and allowing them to see the large forest from the top of the hill where they were standing. It was an incredibly thick forest, with hardly any openings in the canopy of leaves. There was, however, one remarkable feature: At the very center was a single massive redwood tree that towered over the rest of the forest.

"There it is, Toad." Mario said as they looked. "Treetop National Forest, and if I were a nasty little space alien looking for an inconspicuous hiding place, the top of the redwood is the first place I'd look. Come on, Toad, we'll have Luigi out of there faster than you can say _leapin' linguini_."

"I don't know, Mario." The Mushroom Man replied. "That forest already looks kind of dark and scary, even _without_ knowing that Wario somehow made everyone on this island hate us. Besides, I wouldn't go in there if I was a space man, so how about we go look somewhere else first?"

The hill they were standing on was one of the tallest on the island, allowing them to see pretty much the whole thing at once, so Mario looked around, squinting his eyes and putting his hand up to block the rising sun as he studied each of the major settlements.

"Well, if you don't want to go there, Toad." The red plumber began. "We could always go over there to Pumpkin Park."

The Mushroom Man looked in the direction that he was pointing, and his eyes widened when he saw the big, scary jack-o-lantern in the center, along with the fact that it was still night time there, no matter how high the sun rose. There were dark clouds above the distant region, and from on top of the hill he could see what looked like a cemetery, so the choice to be made was obvious.

"All right, the forest it is." Toad said excitedly, getting behind Mario and starting to push him toward it. "Come on, Mario, let's go… and if we're lucky, Tatanga won't even _be_ there, and nothing bad will happen to us at all."

"Actually, Toad, we better hope he _is_ there." The red plumber corrected as he was moved forward. "We split up like this in order to keep the girls out of danger, remember? So, hopefully Tatanga is waiting for us at the top of that tree, which means that Peach and Daisy can spend a relaxing morning having fun at Luna Land."

Meanwhile, in yet another part of Mario Island, the Princesses Peach and Daisy, having gone their own way, were doing some climbing of their own. After leaving the scenic overlook where they had made camp, they had to cross a small bridge in order to reach the bottom of a mountain, which was actually an island of its own. There were permanent ladders and carved stairways in place, making the climb easier for anyone who wanted to try, but it was still a _long_ way up.

"Come on, Peach, keep up." Daisy called back as she moved up the ladder. "Luna Land isn't gonna come to _us_ , you know."

"Yeah, I know." Peach puffed, leaning on the bottom of the ladder once she reached it. "I just forgot how far of a climb it is."

The Mushroom Kingdom Princess made her way up the ladder, which was actually the third and last one before reaching the top, at a much slower rate than Daisy had, but when she finally climbed up over the top, she was completely out of breath. Her cousin, on the other hand, still seemed full of energy, as if the climb hadn't bothered her at all.

"Hey, you made it." Daisy said, offering her hand to help her up. "You know, I don't remember you having any trouble doing this when we were kids… what's wrong, Peach, too many years sitting on your rump in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"No." Peach replied once she was on her feet. "But if I'd known that we would be doing so much climbing today, I would've worn boots instead of these heeled…

Peach stopped her reply when she looked down and saw that her cousin was also wearing heeled shoes. So instead, she just grumbled to herself as they walked toward the giant hippo statue that was at the very top of the mountain. This huge monument was visible from almost every part of Mario Island, and since Luna Land had actually been built high above the island, it was also the only way to get to the theme park.

"I can't believe how _long_ it's been since we did this." Daisy continued happily as they reached the statue. "Gosh, I hope the gondola still works."

The way into Luna Land was actually a gondola-style lift system that ran back and forth between the hippo statue and the theme park on a track. This was good, since there didn't seem to be anyone around to operate it for them, but if anything went wrong, it was a _long_ way down. The control station was unlocked, so Daisy opened the door, before pulling the switch that set the whole gondola system in motion.

"Daisy, are you sure we should just barge into the theme park like this?" Peach asked when her cousin came back out of the control station. "What if Mario and Toad were wrong, and Tatanga is up here waiting for us?"

"Are you kidding?" Daisy asked as they walked toward the gondolas. "Peach, there is no _way_ that little purple creep is _anywhere_ on this island but Luna Land. I sent the boys to the forest to keep them out of danger, since it won't do us any good if _both_ our boyfriends get kidnapped, right? And besides… I can't wait to give that creep a piece of my mind. Can you believe that he _actually_ expected me to _marry_ him?!"

Growling with anger after she was done talking, Daisy suddenly punched the metal side of a passing gondola hard enough to put a tiny dent into it.

"Daisy, don't take this the wrong way." Peach said while her cousin tried to calm down. "But how in the world did Tatanga ever capture you in the first place?"

"Sleeping gas in the middle of the night." Daisy explained. "I guess I should thank the little creep, though… since without him, I'd have never met my Luigi."

By this time the next gondola was coming around, so the two Princesses stepped aboard as it was passing by, taking their seats for the journey up to Luna Land.


	6. Episode 2 The Quest Begins Part Three

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Two: The Quest Begins Part Three**

The trip up to Luna Land was long, with the gondola moving slowly across the sky, and allowing the two Princesses to see all of Mario Island below them. The gondola swayed and tilted in the wind, but this did not seem to bother Daisy as she looked over the side, although Peach was not having nearly as much fun.

"Isn't the view great from up here?" The Sarasaland Princess asked as she pointed down. "Hey, look, there's Macro Mansion… and Pumpkin Park!"

"Uh… yeah." Peach replied, holding on tightly to the rail. "It's just great."

Daisy then turned around, and was just starting to say something else to her cousin, when a sudden _screech_ sound made both of them jump. Quickly turning back around, Daisy ducked just in time to avoid being hit in the face by a large bird that flew right through the gondola… and it wasn't alone. There was a small group of them; wings flapping, and all screeching as they circled the gondola.

A couple more of them dove at the Princesses, forcing them to drop down to the floor each time, but most of the birds appeared to have another target in mind. They continued to circle the gondola, but instead of diving downward, they flew up, slamming themselves into the piece that was connected to the main track.

"I can't believe this!" Peach exclaimed, avoiding another bird. "Has Wario really turned this _whole island_ against…

Her words suddenly became a startled scream as two birds collided with the Mushroom Kingdom Princess from behind, knocking her down. Peach smacked at them and flailed her arms to keep them away, and this seemed to work a little when she sent one of the birds colliding right into the rail, making it fall toward the island.

"Good idea, Peach." Daisy said as more birds attacked her cousin. "You take care of these ones, while _I_ deal with the ones up there."

The birds that were attacking the gondola were too far away for her to reach, so Daisy reached under her dress for an item that was strapped to her thigh. It was a _Fire Flower_ , and when the Sarasaland Princess squeezed it, the color of her dress changed from brown and yellow, to red and white. The birds received the shock of their lives when she tossed that first fireball, sending another bird falling toward the island, and the rest of them immediately flew away, although Daisy was able to hit a couple more of them before they escaped.

"A Fire Flower?" Peach asked as she brushed herself off. "You keep a _Fire Flower_ there?!"

"Peach, I was kidnapped by an evil space alien." Daisy replied, dropping the used up flower over the side. " _Of course_ I carry something to protect myself… don't you? I mean… you've been kidnapped _a lot_ more than I have, so I'm surprised you don't keep a _Super Star_ or something."

Peach just kind of turned away, suggesting that she had _never_ thought to do such a thing before. Either way, the crisis was over for the time being, and off in the distance they were just starting to be able to see the edges of Luna Land.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

"You guys don't even have _Wi-Fi_ here?" Miley Cyrus complained. "Great, so I can't even _Snapchat_ with my friends, huh? So, what am I supposed to do, just hang out with _you guys_?"

The complaints had been going non-stop since the singer had arrived, and no matter what Mario or Luigi tried to do to make her happy, nothing seemed to work. She just went all around the room, picking everything apart to the point where the two plumbers just sat down at their table with their faces in their hands from frustration.

"I cannot _believe_ that I let that Liquid jerk talk me into this." Miley said as she took out her phone again. "I'm gonna go on _Facebook_ right now, and tell the _whole world_ how much this show sucks… oh wait, I can't because you two _80's rejects_ don't even have _Wi-Fi_. Geeze, no _wonder_ you guys are still single at your age."

"I'm at my wits-end, Mario." Luigi grumbled. "I know we're supposed to keep this show going as long as possible, but I'm about to snap like a piece of uncooked spaghetti."

"Well, then there's only one thing left to do, Luigi." Mario replied. "We'll do just to like Mama-Mario said; when life gets tough, sometimes you just have to pray for your salvation."

The green plumber nodded, and the two of them closed their eyes, clasping their hands in prayer while Miley continued to complain in the background. Suddenly there was a loud _crash_ as the door was kicked open, and when the smoke cleared there was a muscular woman with blonde hair standing in the doorway.

"Look, Luigi!" Mario exclaimed as they jumped to their feet. "It's Women's UFC Superstar _Ronda Rousey_!"

"Our prayers have been answered!" The green plumber decreed, looking upward. "Thank you, sweet baby Jesus!"

"Well, well, if it isn't Miley Cyrus." Ronda said as she walked into the room. "Come here, _Princess_."

Ronda then picked the singer up off the floor, tossing Miley over her shoulder like she weighed nothing, and carrying her out the door. Next she kicked the garbage chute open with her leg, before dumping the screaming singer in just like the Mario brothers had done with Justin Bieber. Miley was heard screaming as she tumbled down the chute, and then there was a crash, followed by weak moaning as Ronda came back into the room.

"So it really is you guys." She said, walking up to them. "I didn't believe that Liquid guy at first when he said the Super Show was back on TV, but it looks like I got here just in time… now which one of you boys wants to oil down my _muscles_?"

" _Ohhhhh_." Both plumbers replied, feeling her arm muscles when she flexed.

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! You got it, it's the Mario!_

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! Come on now! Just like that!_


	7. Episode 3 Treetop Forest Part One

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Three: Treetop Forest Part One**

" _Hey, Paisanos_!" Mario's face said as it appeared. " _It's the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!_ "

 _We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game, we're not like the others who get all the fame. If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double, we're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the brothers. Unh!_

 _H-hooked on the brothers! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!_

 _Yo, you're in for a treat, so hang onto your seat, get ready for adventure and remarkable feats. You'll meet the Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others, hangin' with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink!_

 _Unh! Unh! I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers! The brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

Having just returned from another successful service call to unclog a rather nasty drain, and with Luigi out running errands, Mario decided that it was time to answer another service call… one where the customer was none other than his own stomach. Having been raised in a traditional Italian household, and eating Mama Mario's cooking three meals a day, his stomach demanded nothing but the best.

"Yep, nothing but the best for _this_ Mario." The red plumber said as he poured some of his homemade sauce on top of a huge plate of spaghetti. "What's that? I think I hear the sound of another satisfied customer."

There was a slight spring in his step as he carried the plate and fork over to the table where his silverware, drink, and garlic bread were already waiting patiently for his arrival. Humming an upbeat tune while sitting down, Mario had a huge grin on his face as he sprinkled some parmesan cheese on top for the finishing touch, and then, at long last… it was time to get busy.

"I don't _bloody_ think so!" A voice called from outside. "Drop the fork, and prepare yourself for a _kitchen nightmare_!"

Suddenly the nearest window was shattered as a man dressed in white, with short blonde hair crashed through it, making Mario drop his full fork on the floor as he jumped to his feet. The intruder, meanwhile, hit the floor rolling, and jumped up to his feet once he was within just a few feet of Mario.

"Celebrity Chef _Gordon Ramsay_?!" Mario exclaimed while the man brushed himself off. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Apparently saving your big behind from _food poising_ , that's what." Gordon replied, walking past him, and pulling something out of the spaghetti. "Look at this, Mario, take a close look, huh? Now, see, this mushroom is so _raw_ that it just told me _your Princess is in another castle_!"

Mario started to protest these accusations, but then Gordon smacked him in the mouth, catching the red plumber so completely off guard that he fell back into his chair while the chef used his finger to look through the rest of the spaghetti, before taking a small taste of the sauce… and spitting it all over Mario's overalls.

" _My God_ , man!" Gordon yelled, getting right in his face. "You put in so much _salt and pepper_ that I can hear your dish starting to sing _Push It_! This is probably the _worst_ meal that I have ever seen prepared, Mario, and that should make you feel _really_ bad, because I once watched _Bear Grylls_ gut and eat a raw snake. _A raw snake_ , Mario, that's what I would rather eat than this garbage!"

The chef then picked up the plate, tossed it on the floor so that the food landed upside down, and stomped on it so that the plate broke. Again, Mario tried to protest, but found himself getting smacked in the mouth once again.

"Right, thank _God_ I was here." Gordon said, apparently starting to calm down. "Now, shut up, stand up, and get your gigantic rear end back into the kitchen… it's time you learned how to cook something _properly_. Why are you still standing there?! Go, go, go! Move it fat-boy, I don't have all bloody day here!"

 _Yo, yo! It's the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's their game, found the secret Warp Zone while working on the drain. Lend the Princess a hand, and the Mushroom Man, comin' atcha with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers!_

 _Now, evil Koopa and his Troopas are up to misbehavin', they kidnapped the Princess, Mushroom Land needs savin. Abusin' and confusin' everybody he discovers, they can't help but be hooked on the brothers! Unh!_

 _Ahhhhh, the brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

 _PLUMBER'S LOG: 64-25_

 _LOCATION: TREETOP NATIONAL FOREST_

 _In an attempt to rescue Luigi from the clutches of the evil space alien, Tatanga, and the fact that we have honestly no idea where he was taken, we have decided to split up into two groups. Princess Peach, and her cousin, Princess Daisy, have gone to Luna Land, the floating space-theme amusement park, and most likely place to find a space alien hiding. Toad and I, however, in an attempt to keep the girls out of danger, have traveled to Treetop National Forest, the least likely place to find an alien… which is why we should find him in no time._

 _To get to the most likely hiding place for Tatanga, we will have to navigate out way through a completely undeveloped forest that was created as a wildlife preserve, until we reach the giant redwood tree at the center. This is the only place in the forest where Tatanga could possibly land his ship, and hopefully it will not take us too long to get there._

After passing through a wall of large trees, the Mushroom Man and red plumber found themselves making their way through a dense forest. The leaf canopy above was so thick that the sky could not be seen at all, and on top of weaving around the giant tree trunks, the surface roots of each tree were so big and long that they had to either jump or climb over each one.

"Hey, Mario, wait up!" Toad called as he struggled to climb on top of the next root. "Mario, wait!"

"Come on, Toad, hurry up." The red plumber replied from two roots ahead. "Every second we take to get there, is another second that my brother is a prisoner of that jerk, Tatanga."

Mario turned back around and jumped over to the next root, while Toad climbed down from the one he was standing on, only to _huff_ and _puff_ several times before struggling to climb up over the next one. It took a few tries, but eventually the Mushroom Man made it up just in time to see a large frog leap up, landing next to him.

"Hey there, frog." Toad said, catching his breath. "Boy, I sure wish I could jump like you can… then I'd be able to keep up with…

Suddenly the Mushroom Man's words became a scream as the frog's tongue shot out, stuck to the top of his head, and pulled him off his feet when it retracted. Toad continued screaming as his large head got stuck halfway into the frog's mouth, and this sound made Mario turn back around.

"Hang on, Toad!" The red plumber yelled as he began leaping back over the roots. "I'm coming, little buddy!"

Toad's arms and legs were flailing around helplessly as Mario got closer, and then the red plumber leapt high into the air, before coming down and stomping on the frog's body as hard as he could. The force of the stomp caused the Mushroom Man to be spit out so quickly that he fell off the root, crashing into the dirt, and looking disgusted with himself when he saw that his whole body was covered with frog saliva.

"Are you okay, Toad?" Mario called down from on top of the root.

"Sure, Mario, I'm just swell." The Mushroom Man replied, wiping himself off. "But at least I landed on this nice soft dirt, and…

Toad stopped talking as the dirt under his feet began to shift, and then he screamed when a mole-like creature shot its way up to the surface, just barely giving him enough time to avoid its drill-like nose by jumping out of the way. The Mushroom Man had no time to rest, though, because he had to immediately roll out of the way to avoid another of the drill-nose creatures as it came up.

Mario was about to leap down to stomp the first one, but then part of the root was destroyed when a third creature drilled right through the wood where he was standing, causing the red plumber to fall on his face right next to Toad while even more of the drill-nose creatures broke their way onto the surface. Soon there were over two dozen of them, with still more coming, not giving either of them a moment to rest.

"Run, Toad!" Mario yelled, sprinting down the path between the roots. "Run!"

" _Run_ , he says." The Mushroom Man grumbled as he started down the path. "Sure, Mario, because my tiny little legs and feet will carry me like the _wind_."

Toad quickly lost sight of the red plumber as he kept running as fast as his little legs could carry him, but still the drill-nose creatures kept up the pursuit. That is, until he heard Mario calling to him, and he looked to see the red plumber waving to him from the inside of a small cave. It was better than nothing, so the Mushroom Man turned and ran through the cave entrance, and it took him a minute to notice that the creatures were no longer following them.

"I think we lost'em, Toad." The red plumber said, taking a quick look outside. "Boy, it was sure lucky that we found this cave, huh? We should be safe in here for now."

The Mushroom man was about to agree with him, but then his words stopped as he heard a loud buzzing sound coming from behind, deeper in the cave. So he turned around, and gasped when he saw that there were several huge bees hovering in the air between them and the strangely shaped octagon cells that lined the walls of the cave.

"Yeah, Mario." Toad replied sadly. " _Real_ safe."


	8. Episode 3 Treetop Forest Part Two

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Three: Treetop Forest Part Two**

Both screaming as they ran away from the giant bees, Mario and Toad ran back through the entrance, and resumed sprinting down the path between the giant roots of the equally giant trees. The good news was that the frogs and drill-nose creatures that had originally been chasing them were nowhere to be found, but the bad news was that they had been replaced with the bees, who seemed to have no problem leaving their nest behind.

"We have to lose these guys somehow." Mario exclaimed as they ran. "Split up, Toad!"

" _Split up_?!" The Mushroom Man yelled as the red plumber took off in a different direction. "Oh, that's great, Mario, that's just _great_!"

Jumping upward to avoid being stung, the red plumber landed on a low hanging branch, which he used as a springboard to jump even higher. The branch struck another bee in the mouth when it snapped back into place, making the insect crash to the ground, but the first one kept coming. Meanwhile, Toad dove for cover inside of a hollow log, crawling through it while the bee that had been chasing him got stuck since it was too big to follow.

Up in the branches above, Mario was still trying to lose the bee that was chasing him, and out of desperation dove into a thick overhang of leaves where he wouldn't be seen. The bee followed at full speed, diving through the overhang with stinger ready, but what the bee didn't know was that the tree trunk was right past the leaves, but it learned this lesson with a painful _whack!_ As for Toad, he crawled out of the log, and scrambled up the trunk of the nearest tree, going up just in time to avoid the second bee's stinger.

The stinger sunk into the bark of the tree, but then the bee pulled it back out, and made another attempt to sting Toad, but the Mushroom Man was just a little too fast, making it hit the bark once again. Suddenly Toad lost his grip, falling and colliding with the bee, making them both plummet toward the ground, resulting with the bee getting knocked out when it broke the Mushroom Man's fall.

"Serves you right." Toad scolded, getting to his feet. "Maybe next time you guys will think twice before you mess with Toad, the strongest and bravest of all the…

His words became a scream of panic when something grabbed his shoulder, causing the Mushroom Man to scramble back up the tree. Once there, he latched onto the branch, but then stopped screaming when he saw that it was Mario standing where he had just been. Sighing with relief, Toad climbed back down, and for now at least, the forest seemed quiet.

"Good job, Toad, I think we got'em all." The red plumber said while looking around. "Now all we gotta do is get to the top of _that_ tree, and save Luigi."

Turning in the direction that Mario was pointing, Toad saw nothing but the base of a giant tree that had to be over a hundred feet wide. Then he looked up… and up… and up, finally spotting the bottom of its leaf canopy once his head was tilted back as far as it would go. There was also no visible way to climb it, meaning that the two of them were probably going to have to scale the entire thing.

"Top of that tree, huh?" The Mushroom Man asked, pointing to it with despair in his voice. "Oh, is _that_ all? For a minute there I was worried you were gonna ask me to do something _hard_."

Meanwhile, back at what was formerly Mario's Palace, the evil Wario grumbled to himself as he watched the two of them through his telescope on the roof. They seemed to be heading toward the top of the central tree of Treetop National Forest, but he had also seen Daisy and Peach taking the lift ride up toward Luna Land. He had not expected this kind of strategy from the group, so he walked back down into the castle, and got on the radio.

"Tatanga, its Wario." He said into the receiver. "Hey, where did you take Mario's brother to?"

" _Tatanga take Luigi to Luna Land_." The alien's voice replied. "Lure the others into ambush, and then Tatanga capture them."

Wario had hoped that all of them would go after Luigi, giving him more time to prepare the ones guarding the six golden coins needed to enter the palace, but now it seemed that the group had split up in order to try and get the coins back faster.

"Well, then good news, Tatanga." Wario continued. "It looks like only the two Princesses are coming your way, and I'm sure that The Bird can handle Mario and that little mushroom freak."

Tatanga seemed really excited at the mention that only the Princesses were on their way to Luna Land, but Wario was in no mood to hear his nonsense, so he switched the radio, and walked back up the stairs to the roof. Mario and Toad were no longer in the same place when he looked through it, but after a slight adjustment, Wario started laughing when he saw that they were climbing up the outside of the tree.

Back in Treetop National Forest, Mario and Toad spent hours climbing up the gigantic center tree, using bare spots in the bark and nubs from long ago fallen branches as platforms so that could leap and climb their way toward the top. Finally they two of them made one final leap up into the first branches of the leaf canopy, only to collapse from fatigue, laying on their backs while they both tried to catch their breath.

" _Mama Mia_!" Mario exclaimed, huffing and puffing. "Maybe I need …to lay off… the linguini."

"Sure, Mario." Toad replied, breathing just as heavily. "Somehow I don't… see that happening."

Once the two of them caught their breath, taking a bit longer for the red plumber, they got up and continued their way up toward the top, where they hoped that they would find Tatanga hiding with Luigi. Of course moving up through the leaf canopy was like finding themselves inside of a whole new forest, but this time if they fell down, it was going to be a _long_ drop. The good news was that everything that had been chasing them was back down on the surface, but the bad news was that they had to quickly duck down to avoid a flying projectile that took a good size chunk out of the tree bark when it hit the trunk.

When they looked up, they saw a small group of giant ant creatures, each of which had what looked like a canon for a helmet. The four of them laughed while Mario and Toad got to their feet, and the Mushroom Man finally seemed to have enough of them. Getting a running start, his jump attack was cut short when the second ant fired his head canon, barely allowing Toad to avoid the shot by sliding to a stop and falling on his back.

"Nice try, you two." The first ant said as they reloaded. "That might have worked on those bees down below, but it'll take more than jumping to get rid of _us_ , right guys?"

"Darn right." The second ant said as the others agreed. "Now I say we play a game of _'see how many times these idiots can dodge our shots before they either get flattened or fall off the tree'_."

"Hmmm… the name needs work." The third ant said after a moment of thought. "But I wanna play too!"

All four ants aimed and fired their head canons, scattering leaves and blasting apart huge pieces of tree bark as Mario and Toad ran for cover. It took the ants a second to reload, since their canons could only hold one shot at a time, giving the red plumber plenty of time to jump higher into the branches while the Mushroom continued to run along the same one. Losing sight of Mario, the ants seemed content to follow Toad, their canons tearing up the branch until he finally had to jump to the next one, and tearing that one apart as well.

"Run, Mushroom Man!" One of the ants laughed as they reloaded. "Run for it!"

Toad ran as fast as he could, but soon he was all out of branch, and the one he was standing on creaked and groaned from all the damage as the ants closed in. The four of them lined up, aiming their canons at him, while making gestures that seemed to be encouraging him to jump.

"Looks like he's not gonna jump." The first ant said. "Okay then, Mushroom Man, have it your way. Ready… aim…

The ant was just about to give the final order, but was interrupted when something was heard breaking from above, and then there was a scream of fright when Mario came tumbling town. The red plumber landed on the same branch as them, and the extra weight made the damaged branch crack open. Mario got up as the cracking got worse, and then he and Toad leaped for it just as the branch, along with the four ants, was sent falling toward the ground.

As for the Mushroom Man, he just barely made it to where he could grab onto the next branch, but was then almost pulled down to his doom when Mario grabbed onto his ankles. Toad screamed, going red in the face from having to support so much weight, but then Mario managed to climb up him like a ladder, pulling the Mushroom Man up onto the branch once he was up.

"Holy cow, Mario, you weigh a ton!" Toad exclaimed as they sat down for a second. "Have you ever seriously considered a diet?"

"Actually, I _did_ consider it one time." Mario replied, getting to his feet. "But then I woke up screaming, and had a snack to calm down. Come on, Toad, we're almost there."

It took the Mushroom Man a little longer to get up this time, but once he did, he followed Mario up through a few more branches, where they were finally able to see the blue sky again as they stepped onto a branch that had no leaves. What it _did_ have, however, was a huge nest, where a very angry looking bird was sitting on an egg.

"Well, well, well." It said when they stepped into the nest. "Looks like Wario wasn't so paranoid after all. They call me _The Bird_ , and if you want the coin that I'm guarding, then you're gonna have to _take_ it from me."


	9. Episode 3 Treetop Forest Part Three

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Three: Treetop Forest Part Three**

Mario and Toad looked around while The Bird laughed at them, and while they could clearly see everything around them… what they _didn't_ see was Luigi or Tatanga. Not even the little alien's space vehicle was around, nor was there any sign that it ever had been, meaning that the two of them had been wrong about him taking the green plumber somewhere less obvious that Luna Land.

"Still here?!" The Bird squawked as it started flapping its wings. "Well, then let me show you the way down… the _fast_ way!"

Rising up into the air high above the nest, it suddenly dove downward, making Mario and Toad have to jump out of the way to avoid it. Unfortunately, the Mushroom wasn't fast enough, resulting in The Bird's talons grabbing onto his oversized head while he was in mid-jump. He screamed as The Bird carried him up into the air, and then it dropped him so that he fell away from the nest, toward the ground.

"Toad!" Mario yelled, backing up for a running start. "Hold on, little buddy! I'll catch you!"

The red plumber got a good running start, and then leaped, but then The Bird swooped in and grabbed him with its talons just before he caught him. So Mario was carried upward while the Mushroom Man fell down. Luckily Toad managed to grab onto the very end of the last branch, and it was bent down from his weight, until it snapped back into position, sling-shotting the Mushroom Man back up into the air like he was a Bullet Bill.

"You think this is high enough, Mario?" The Bird asked, getting ready to drop him. "Tell you what… if it's not, and you survive, I'll pick you up and we can try again, okay? Going d…

Suddenly The Bird's speech was stopped as the still flying Toad slammed head-first right into The Bird's face, making it squawk in surprise and agony as it let go of Mario. The Mushroom Man, the red plumber, and The Bird all fell down at an incredible pace, and there was nothing they could do about it except scream until they suddenly landed.

Mario landed safely in the nest, while Toad slammed right into the giant egg, making a huge mess. Meanwhile, The Bird missed the nest completely, falling out of the tree, and continuing toward the ground until it was out of sight. The red plumber brushed himself off as he got to his feet, walking up to what was left of the egg, but then gasping once he saw what had been hidden inside.

" _Leapin' lasagna_!" He exclaimed as he picked the shiny object up. "Toad, look! It's one of the coins that we need in order to get back into my palace! Isn't that great?!"

"Yeah, Mario… swell." The Mushroom Man replied, trying to wipe the egg yolk off of himself. "I'm fine, by the way… thanks for asking."

Toad continued to clean himself off while Mario put the oversized coin underneath his hat, and then the red plumber walked over to the edge of the nest, and looked down. He just stood there for several seconds, shook his head, and finally turned back to Toad.

"What's wrong, Mario?" The Mushroom Man asked.

"I have just one question after all this, Toad." The red plumber replied. "How are we gonna get all the way back down there?"

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

"I can't believe it, Mario, I just _can't_." Gordon Ramsay said, shaking his head. "You are without a doubt the _worst_ chef I have ever seen, and that's coming from someone who visits bad chefs for a living."

The kitchen of Mario Brothers Plumbing was in ruins; pots were bubbling over, plates were smashed on the floor, and the air was filled with black smoke. The smoke detector had been going off for a while now, and suddenly something inside the oven exploded, blowing the door right off its hinges.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Ramsay." The red plumber said, looking around nervously. "I don't think I, uh… really did _that_ bad."

"Not that bad?" Gordon asked in disbelief. "Not that bad, Mario? Are you serious? Look, come here, and listen to me… Mario… you burned the water. The _water_ , Mario! Think about that for a second, man… you burned _water_! You know, that thing they use to stop fire from burning… you burned it."

Mario looked around the kitchen again, and was just about to say something else, when he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. Suddenly the door was kicked open, and a frantic looking Luigi came running in through the smoke. The green plumber shut off the oven and still-running blender, and then he opened all the windows, allowing the smoke to escape before turning toward Mario with a confused expression on his face.

"Holy smokes, Mario!" Luigi exclaimed. "I left for ten minutes, and the apartment nearly burns down… what were you trying to do in here?!"

"It's not my fault, Luigi!" Mario franticly said. "Gordon Ramsay crashed through that window over there, and then he made me try and cook…

The red plumber stopped talking once the smoke had cleared enough for him to see that not only was Gordon Ramsay nowhere to be found… but the window wasn't broken either. Mario started spitting out sentence fragments about burning water, and the mushroom saying the Princess wasn't there, but then Luigi cut him off.

"Mario, I… I don't wanna know." The green plumber said before handing him a mop. "Just get this place cleaned up before someone actually does come over, huh?"

"But, Luigi, he was _here_!" Mario argued as his brother walked away. "He really _was_ … he, he… he said the pepper was singing _Push It_ , and that… that… aw, nuts."

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! You got it, it's the Mario!_

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! Come on now! Just like that!_


	10. Episode 4 Luna Land Part One

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Four: Luna Land Part One**

" _Hey, Paisanos_!" Mario's face said as it appeared. " _It's the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!_ "

 _We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game, we're not like the others who get all the fame. If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double, we're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the brothers. Unh!_

 _H-hooked on the brothers! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!_

 _Yo, you're in for a treat, so hang onto your seat, get ready for adventure and remarkable feats. You'll meet the Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others, hangin' with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink!_

 _Unh! Unh! I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers! The brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

Returning home from a rather tiring job, Mario trudged his way up the stairs of Mario Brothers Plumbing, and through the door to find his brother running around erratically as he tried to organize everything on the shelves before running over to the cleaning closet and grabbing the broom. The green plumber was nearly a blur as he swept, dusted, and even started doing the dishes that had apparently been piled up there for a while.

"Come on, Mario, we gotta get this place cleaned up!" Luigi exclaimed, rolling the mop bucket over to him just as he sat down. "Grab a mop and let's get moving; he'll be here any minute!"

"Aw, I'm getting tired of this, Luigi." The red plumber grumbled, kicking the bucket away. "Every week we gotta _not only_ do our day jobs, but then we gotta come back here and bust our behinds in order to cater to whatever _loser_ Mr. Liquid sends us for our _celebrity guest_. So I say we skip the cleaning, and just tell the next _idiot_ that comes through that door to go take a hike."

Suddenly the lights went out, and thunder crashed as the door opened, revealing a dark figure of a man, whose grim face was illuminated by the flash of lightning that followed. Mario and Luigi just stared as the figure slowly walked into the darkened room, but then stumbled over something on the floor, before angrily smacking the wall, causing all of the lights to come back on.

"Mr. Liquid?!" Mario exclaimed as he jumped up. "We were just, um… see, me and Luigi were just about to, uh…

"Tell me to take a hike?" Their guest interrupted as he walked in. "Yeah, I heard. You know, it's funny… I put all this money into bringing you two 80's has-beens _and_ your show back from obscurity… well, at least the money I _didn't_ blow at the track… and you two idiots can't even bother cleaning the place up? Watch how easily I can replace you."

Mr. Liquid then snapped his fingers, making the two plumbers gasp as two long haired people came walked into the room. They were skinny, had stupid looks on their faces, and worst of all… were dressed just like the Mario Brothers. It took Luigi a second to recognize them, since neither had been seen on TV in quite some time, but then he gasped.

"I know you!" The green plumber exclaimed, pointing at them. "You're Mike Myers and Dana Carvey… wow, I haven't seen you guys since _Austin Powers 3_ , and uh… oh yeah, that awful _Master of Disguise_ movie. So what in the world are you two doing _here_?"

"We're like… _the Mario Brothers_." Mike Myers said in a surfer accent. "Party on, Luigi."

"Party on, Mario." Dana Carvey replied.

The two of them did a high-five, and then thunder crashed as the lights went out again, leaving Mario and Luigi to just stand there in horror while Mr. Liquid threw his head back in diabolical laughter.

 _Yo, yo! It's the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's their game, found the secret Warp Zone while working on the drain. Lend the Princess a hand, and the Mushroom Man, comin' atcha with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers!_

 _Now, evil Koopa and his Troopas are up to misbehavin', they kidnapped the Princess, Mushroom Land needs savin. Abusin' and confusin' everybody he discovers, they can't help but be hooked on the brothers! Unh!_

 _Ahhhhh, the brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

 _PLUMBER'S LOG: 64-24_

 _LOCATION: LUNA LAND_

 _Good news, paisanos; after an exhausting trek through Treetop National Forest to save my kidnapped brother, Luigi, Toad and I defeated The Bird, and reclaimed one of the six golden coins that we need in order to get into my palace and defeat my arch-enemy Wario. Too bad for us that Luigi wasn't there, meaning that the evil space alien, Tatanga, had hidden him somewhere else on Mario Island._

 _Meanwhile, our two Princesses, Peach and Daisy, had gone off on their own to search for Luigi at Mario Island's best, and well… only amusement park: Luna Land. This space-themed attraction had always drawn a large crowd, but unknown to Toad and myself, this was in fact where Tatanga had chosen for his hide out, meaning that Peach and Daisy were going to have to face him on their own._

Stepping out of the gondola when it finally came to a stop, Peach and Daisy looked around at the amusement park, which had been a favorite of their childhood. Just as they remembered, the lights, rides, and midway were all active, but through the pleasant music and small, there for one small problem.

"Where is everybody?" Peach asked, looking around. "Do you think the place is closed down?"

"I doubt it." Daisy replied. "If it was closed, then why would everything be turned on right now?"

They called out a few times as they walked through the abandoned ticket booth, but still no one had answered them by the time they had started through the midway. It was obvious that someone had been there recently, since there was fresh cotton candy and giant pretzels on display, which Daisy happily took a sample of when they walked past. She offered some to Peach as well, but her cousin refused, instead just becoming more and more nervous looking the farther they walked.

"Hey, look!" Daisy exclaimed, making Peach jump. "It's a _Strength Tester_! Come on, Peach, show the world what a strong, independent woman you are."

It was kind of hard to argue with Daisy, since the Sarasaland Princess was pointing to the Strength Tester while stuffing a ridiculous amount of pretzel in her mouth, so Peach sighed heavily as she walked up to the machine. The hammer was clearly heavier than she had expected, since the Mushroom Kingdom Princess almost dropped it at first, but then she stepped into position. Slowly raising the hammer above her head, Peach brought it down on the mark, launching the metal puck up toward the bell… where it stopped halfway, and came back down.

"Peach, are you kidding me?" Daisy asked after swallowing her food. "After all the running, jumping, climbing, and throwing that you've been doing with the Mario Brothers since you were like… _sixteen_ … you can't swing a hammer any harder than _that_?! Come on, hit it again, and this time be serious."

Growling angrily as she picked up the hammer again, Peach raised it above her head, and yelled when she brought it down with everything she had, again launching the puck upward. Her eyes widened in delight as it moved past the halfway point, but then stopped a couple inches later and fell back down.

"I'm starting to see why you get kidnapped so much." Daisy laughed, taking the hammer. "I could've hit that bell _in heels_ … in fact… I _am_ in heels. Here, hold my cotton candy."

Moving into position, the Sarasaland Princess raised the hammer above her head, and struck the mark. Like with Peach, the puck began moving upward, but this time it flew past the halfway point until there was an echoing _clang_ when it struck the bell. Daisy smiled, turning and bowing to an imaginary crowd, and Peach found herself getting angry at her cousin.

"Hey, I'm not the _only one_ here who got kidnapped, you know." She said as Daisy took back her cotton candy. "I seem to recall a certain _other Princess_ getting put in a little cage until someone rescued her not too long ago."

"Once, Peach… I got kidnapped _once_." Daisy replied, taking another bite. "And I'm not even really that mad at Tatanga for it, because without that _one_ time I got kidnapped, I would never have met the green plumber of my dreams. Luigi was so brave, and determined, and tall, and that mustache drives me _crazy_. Don't get me wrong, Mario's quite a catch himself, but that doesn't explain why you have Bowser's private cellphone number. Now I'm not accusing you of anything, and I love you more like a sister than a cousin, but just be honest… do you have a _thing_ for Bowser?"

Peach glared at her, and was just starting to reply, when they were interrupted by an echoing laugh that could have only belonged to Tatanga. Still holding the abilities that she had gained by using the Fire Flower on the way in, Daisy spun around and tossed a fireball at the source of the sound, causing one of the megaphones from Luna Land's PA system to explode.

" _Daisy… my Daisy came here_!" Tatanga's voice continued excitedly over the other megaphones. " _Now Tatanga marry Daisy, and rule all Sarasaland_!"

"In your dreams!" Daisy yelled, looking around to see where he was. "Now you either give me back my Luigi, or I'm gonna throw a fireball right in your little purple face!"

"Hold on a second, Daisy." Peach said, also trying to locate the little alien. "Tatanga, how about this? If you give us Luigi _and_ the golden coin… if you've got one here… we'll just let you walk away from all this. How does that sound?"

" _Tatanga have better idea_." The alien's voice replied. " _Daisy and Peach beautiful… Tatanga marry both… rule all Sarasaland 'and' Mushroom Kingdom_!"

His echoing laughter then filled the air, coming from all the megaphones at once as Peach and Daisy began to search for him.


	11. Episode 4 Luna Land Part Two

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Four: Luna Land Part Two**

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, Tatanga." Luigi said from his cage as the alien watched the two Princesses on the monitors. "I've seen Daisy get mad before, and trust me, it's not something that you wanna deal with."

"Tatanga not scared." The alien replied, turning around in his chair to face him. "Tatanga capture Daisy and Peach, then Tatanga _marry_ Daisy and Peach, and then Tatanga rule both Sarasaland _and_ Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi not stop Tatanga _this_ time… Luigi trapped in cage."

The little alien threw his head back, laughing and spinning around in his chair while his little feet kicked, but then he became serious again. Turning around to take a quick look at the amusement park's monitors, he chuckled when he saw that the two Princesses were moving beyond the midway, and into the part of Luna Land where the rides were.

"Daisy and Peach be captured soon." Tatanga announced happily. "Then when married, and Tatanga is King, Luigi can be court jester. Heh-heh, Tatanga hopes that Luigi knows how to juggle."

Meanwhile, having made it through the empty midway without further incident, Peach and Daisy passed by the last of the game booths, and came to a junction on the path. From their time there as children, they knew that each path went all the way through the amusement park, but on different sides, and they had no way of knowing where Tatanga was holding Luigi. This left only one option.

"We'll have to split up." Daisy said, looking down both paths. "I'll take the left way, and you can go right."

"Hold on a second, Daisy." Her cousin argued, grabbing her arm when she tried to leave. "I know you hate Tatanga, and you _really_ want to find your boyfriend, but splitting up is a _terrible_ idea. What if he wants us to separate so that it's easier to catch us? _Then_ who will save Luigi?"

"She's got a point, Princess." A high-pitch voice interrupted. "But you should be more worried about who will save _you_."

Turning toward the sound of the voice, the two Princesses gasped when they saw a pair of familiar looking characters. The first was _Planet 48_ , the mascot of Luna Land, who wore a really bulky costume that accurately reflected his name. The other was his sidekick, _Poro_ , the living rocket who could always be seen flying around the amusement park to the delight of the children… however, right now neither of them seemed very delightful as they slowly approached.

"I want Daisy." Poro said, igniting his rocket engines. "Remember the time I flew you around the park when you were little, Princess? Well, this time it won't be as much fun!"

His rockets fired, making the living rocket blast toward Daisy even faster than a Bullet Bill, but in response the Sarasaland Princess tossed a fireball at him. The flames disbursed when it struck him in the head, and although it didn't seem to hurt him at all, it was enough to throw the living rocket off course. Spiraling wildly to the left, Poro missed Daisy completely, but righted himself just in time to collide with Peach, making the Mushroom Kingdom Princess scream when he carried her off.

"Peach!" Daisy called as her cousin was carried down the path. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

She started to run after them, but was stopped when Planet 48 opened a hatch on the front of his costume, launching a glowing red star toward her. It exploded when it struck the path right in front of her, throwing Daisy backwards while the mascot laughed. So the Sarasaland Princess went to throw a fireball at him, when she realized that the color of her dress had returned to normal.

"Uh, oh." The mascot laughed as she got up. "You're not looking quite so _fiery_ all of a sudden, Princess."

"Mark my words, Planet 48." Daisy replied angrily. "When this is all over, you, Poro, and that stupid alien are all going to pay _dearly_ for this."

Meanwhile, the living rocket continued down the path, that is until Peach's struggling started to interfere with his flight path. The Mushroom Kingdom kicked and thrashed around, causing Poro to just barely dodge one of the rides as they went past. Then she started trying to push away from him, resulting with her hands going over his eyes.

"Hey, I can't see!" The living rocket yelled as they started to spin. "Peach, move your hands! You're gonna make us…

His words were stopped when they slammed right into the frame of Luna Land's motionless Ferris Wheel, but thankfully Peach landed in the closest seat after only falling about a meter. Poro, however, had a clear path toward the ground, and would have surely crashed if his rocket engines hadn't reignited at the last second, turning him sideways. So instead of hitting the ground, the living rocket grazed the control panel, starting up the wheel while he crashed into a nearby cotton candy machine.

The wheel took Peach all the way up, and her plan was to jump off when it reached the bottom, but this idea was halted when Poro suddenly tossed the broken cotton candy machine off of himself. He was covered in the blue and purple stuff when he finally got to his feet, and Peach wanted to laugh, but instead ducked down in the seat so that he wouldn't see her.

"That is it!" Poro yelled angrily, brushing the candy off of himself. "Oh, that is _it_ , Princess! You wanna play games, then fine, you better believe that we're gonna play some games! Starting with my favorite… _hide and seek_."

The living rocket stomped back over to the controls, hitting the stop button, and bringing the ride to a sudden halt when Peach's seat was at the very top, and then Poro fired his rocket engines. He hovered up to the first seat, taking a second to look into it before hovering up to the next one. It was only a matter of time before he reached the one she was in, so the Mushroom Kingdom Princess had a choice. She could either wait for him to find her and get captured again, or she could do something _really_ stupid.

Peach was getting really tired of Daisy making fun of her for constantly getting captured, so she listened for where Poro was, and then leapt over the side of the seat, aiming her feet right at his head. The resulting _stomp_ took him completely by surprise, and now it was the living rocket's turn to scream as he plummeted down toward the ground, while Peach bounced gracefully into the nearest seat.

Meanwhile, back near the midway, Planet 48 grabbed at Daisy, only to growl in frustration when she dropped down and crawled between his legs to get away. He turned around expecting to have to chase her, but received the shock of his life when the Sarasaland Princess ran right into him, using her shoulder to force him backwards. The mascot was thrown completely off balance, allowing Daisy to keep him moving backwards until he finally tripped over the Strength Tester, and Planet 48 gasped when she picked up the large hammer.

Laughing as she raised it up over her head, Daisy brought it down, but not onto the mascot. Turns out that he had fallen right on top of the metal puck, so that when the Princess hit the target, Planet 48 was sent flying upward to the echoing sound of _ding_ when his head hit the bell. Daisy kept laughing as she swung the hammer again and again, making a _ding-ding-ding_ sound until the mascot was no longer able to move. Looking around to see if anyone was there, Daisy was about to take another swing, when she stopped as her cousin walked into view.

"Where've _you_ been?" The Sarasaland Princess demanded as she dropped the hammer.

"Oh, you know." Peach replied, looking at the downed mascot. "Just… crashing rockets, while you're over here playing games."

They both had a good laugh at this, and sat down on a nearby bench to catch their breath, when the sudden crackle of the amusement park's PA system made them jump back up again. Once again it was Tatanga's voice that resounded across Luna Land, but this time instead of laughing, the little alien sounded angry.

" _No_!" His voice screamed. " _No, no, no_! _Daisy and Peach supposed to be captured_!"

"We _were_?" Daisy replied with obvious sarcasm. "Oh gosh, Tatanga, you should have said something… now I feel bad. Give me back my Luigi, you creepy little gnome, or you'll be wearing a _third shoe_! Two on your feet, and one up your…

"I don't think there's any more need for violence." Peach interrupted, trying to calm her cousin down. "Tatanga, you know we're going to find you, and you know you're going to lose, right? So how about you just give us Luigi, and then you can leave Sarasaland forever, deal?"

"No deals!" The alien's voice screamed. "Peach and Daisy belong to Tatanga! Luigi belongs to Tatanga! All of Sarasaland belongs to Tatanga because Tatanga deserves it! All will come from miles around to see Tatanga, and cheer for Tatanga, and love Tatanga! Now Peach and Daisy come to _Moon Theater_ and _face_ Tatanga!"

Suddenly the outside lights over at the previously darkened Moon Theater, where the costumed actors, including Planet 48 and Poro, always performed their live shows. So the two Princesses ran down to the path, and to their surprise, found the front door to the theater unlocked. Upbeat theatrical music was playing as they entered, walking through the empty lobby, and into the theater itself, where the first thing they saw made Daisy gasp.

"Luigi!" She called.

The green plumber turned, and smiled when he saw the two Princesses making their way toward the stage, but then everything stopped as a familiar sounding engine could be heard roaring to life from behind the curtain. Then the curtain was knocked aside, and all three of them jumped back in shock as Tatanga's space vehicle hovered toward the front of the stage.

"Now Tatanga got you!" The little alien's voice called through the loudspeaker as its arms reached for them.


	12. Episode 4 Luna Land Part Three

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Four: Luna Land Part Three**

Diving out of the way to avoid the space vehicle's arms, the two Princesses took cover behind some large scenery props, hoping to be out of sight before Tatanga was able to turn around. This plan seemed to work for the moment, with the little alien vocally expressing his frustration for losing sight of them, but hiding by itself wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Okay, Peach, I've got an idea." Daisy whispered. "I'll distract him, while you get Luigi out of that cage, and then all three of us will teach that purple freak the error of his ways."

"Wait a second." Her cousin argued when she started to move. "What if Tatanga captures you?"

The Sarasaland Princess just shrugged, before running out into the open, and throwing an empty can of stage paint at the vehicle. It struck the windshield, cracking it, and making the little purple alien nearly jump out of his seat. He then turned the vehicle just like they planned, and Daisy had to leap over the first arm when it reached out for her.

" _There is Daisy_!" He yelled over the loudspeaker, reaching for her again. " _Tatanga catch Daisy, and make Luigi juggle at Daisy and Tatanga's wedding_!"

While Daisy was busy avoiding the alien's grasp, the Mushroom Kingdom Princess crept over to the cage, stopping to take a look at the large padlock. It was too big for her to pick, so Peach started looking around for a key, when she was stopped by Luigi tapping her on the shoulder. The green plumber pointed upward, and when she looked, Peach gasped when she saw that the key was hanging way up high on the stage catwalks.

" _Hold still, Daisy_!" Tatanga yelled as she slid under the arm again. " _Tatanga still has to catch Peach, and… where is Peach_?"

Gasping when she saw that her cousin was about halfway up the ladder into the catwalks above the stage, Daisy stopped Tatanga from turning around and spotting her by running forward and leaping onto the vehicle. Blocking the windshield with her body so that Tatanga completely missed Peach when he turned around, the little alien quickly worked the controls so that one of the arms grabbed the Sarasaland Princess before she could do anything else.

"Now Tatanga has Daisy!" He cheered for himself as Peach reached the top and grabbed the key. "Now where did Peach… there Peach is!"

The Mushroom Kingdom Princess ducked down to avoid the arm when it shot toward her, but it easily grabbed both her and the catwalk, capturing Peach, and causing her to drop the key down into Luigi's cage. The green plumber wasted no time in opening the lock, and then running over to the ladder while Tatanga brought both his captives up to the windshield.

"Tatanga wins!" The alien cheered, not noticing the green plumber climbing up. "Now Tatanga will marry Peach and Daisy, then Tatanga will be King, and Peach and Daisy will fight over Tatanga!"

This ranting continued as Luigi reached the top of the ladder, and then he got a running start before leaping over the edge of the catwalk. Flying through the air, and aiming his feet at the cracked windshield, the little alien received the shock of his life when the green plumber crashed through the windshield and into the cockpit. The resulting chaos caused both Princesses to be released while the vehicle crashed, and then Luigi crawled out of the cockpit, dragging Tatanga by one of his giant ears.

"And you stay in there!" The green plumber ordered, putting the alien in the cage and locking it. "Wario will be joining you soon, and then me and Mario will make you two the new mascots of…

"My hero!" Daisy exclaimed, interrupting him by leaping up into his arms. "Oh, Luigi, you were so brave, and wonderful, and strong, and handsome, and perfect, I knew you'd save us!"

"But… we did… all the work." Peach said quietly as her cousin kissed Luigi all over the face, covering him with lipstick marks. "Hey, what's this?"

During the crash, something shiny had fallen out of the cockpit, and rolled to a stop on the floor near the cage. Tatanga gasped when he saw it, and tried to grab the object, but the Mushroom Kingdom Princess got it a second before he did. It was a golden coin… one of the six that was needed to open the palace so that they could face Wario.

"If you two are quite done." Peach continued, holding up the coin. "I think we're done here, so now we have to get this coin back to the others… I wonder how they did in the forest."

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

" _Super Mario Brothers Super Show_!" Mike Myers and Dana Carvey yelled, playing air-guitars on the couch. " _Super Mario Brothers Super Show_! _Party time_! _Excellent_!"

"Aw, Luigi, look what they're doing to our show." Mario grumbled sadly. "They're making it just like that stupid movie based on the _Saturday Night Live_ skit. I just hope it's not as bad as the _sequel_ was."

"All right, party people, welcome back to the show." Mike said while Mr. Liquid motioned for the cameras to get closer. "So we just had someone call in and ask us to come fix their sink, and I was like… _shuh_ … no way, are you _mental_? What kind of losers would do _that_ every day for a living? So instead we're gonna rock out to a totally awesome song written by my buddy Luigi, here. Hit it, Luigi."

"All right, this is called _Pain Cave_." Dana replied as the music started. "One-two… one-two-three… four. " _Come inside my Pain Cave, and I'll bludgeon you_. _You don't have to scream because your ears are bleeding. That's perfectly normal when someone bludgeons you… the bleeding part that I was just referring to_."

"Don't worry, Mario, we're not just gonna take this." Luigi said, taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna go have a talk with Mr. Liquid, right now. I'm gonna walk right up to him, look him in the eye, and then shamelessly beg him not to replace us."

"Hold on a second, Luigi." The red plumber argued, stopping him. "We've known Mr. Liquid for a long time now, right? We both know that once he gets an idea in his head, no amount of logic, reasoning, or legal ramifications can stop him… but there just _might_ be a way. Wait here, I gotta make a phone call."

The green plumber was left just standing there as Mario vanished into the kitchen, reappearing a couple minutes later with a big smile on his face, and giving his brother a _thumbs-up_ just as Dana's song came to an end. Suddenly a cellphone could be heard ringing, causing Mr. Liquid to reach into his pocket and put it up to his ear.

"Hello… _Grandma Liquid_?!" He exclaimed, clearly startled. "Oh, hi… what? No, of course not, Grandma Liquid, I would _never_ try to replace them… oh, well that is a nasty, _nasty_ rumor that is just not true. What? No, Grandma, I'm not working another scheme… no, I am _not_ just like Grandpa Liquid… no, I don't need a third shoe, either. Okay, I promise… love you too, Grandma… bye."

Hanging up his phone, Mr. Liquid snapped his fingers before motioning toward the door, causing Mike and Dana to leave, along with the camera crew. Soon everything that had been brought in was cleared out, leaving Mario and Luigi with everything it had been before.

"All right, you're back in business." Mr. Liquid said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. "Just do me a favor, and forget this ever happened."

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! You got it, it's the Mario!_

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! Come on now! Just like that!_


	13. Episode 5 Macro Mansion Part One

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Five: Macro Mansion Part One**

" _Hey, Paisanos_!" Mario's face said as it appeared. " _It's the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!_ "

 _We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game, we're not like the others who get all the fame. If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double, we're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the brothers. Unh!_

 _H-hooked on the brothers! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!_

 _Yo, you're in for a treat, so hang onto your seat, get ready for adventure and remarkable feats. You'll meet the Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others, hangin' with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink!_

 _Unh! Unh! I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers! The brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

Whistling as he walked up the stairwell of Mario Brothers Plumbing with a bag of groceries, Luigi was moving past the old garbage chute, when he heard a moaning sound. So he set the bag down, and opened the chute to look into the darkness.

"Hey!" A familiar female voice called. "Hey, Luigi, is that you?! Get me outta here!"

"Oh, so sorry, Miley, but there's nothing I can do." The green plumber replied with a snicker. "But don't you worry, the trash company started negotiations with the Garbagemen's Union, so the strike should be over by, oh, I'd say… the end of the week."

Miley Cyrus continued to groan from down the chute, but stopped for a second after Luigi took an apple out of the grocery bag and tossed it down. He then walked into the apartment, and started to take out the contents on the kitchen counter. Suddenly the pantry door opened up behind him, and the green plumber about jumped out of his skin when he turned around to see a man with short brown hair and a suit standing there.

"What the… hey, aren't you _Chris Hanson_ from _NBC_?" Luigi asked. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"I think… you might want to have a seat, Luigi." Chris replied as he walked up to the counter. "You _are_ Luigi Mario, aren't you? So let's see what we have here, huh?"

Chris then picked up the grocery bag, and dumped it out, spreading the contents out across the counter while Luigi sat down in the nearby chair, clearly confused as to what was happening there.

"Hmm, interesting… we got some pickles, what are _those_ for, I wonder?" He began, examining the items. "And a _Sears_ quarterly catalogue, we all know what guys like _you_ do with _that_ , hmm? Oh, and a gallon of _Soy Milk_. Luigi, let me ask you a question… you know this is wrong… and you could've just left it on the shelf and walked away… yet here you are… with a gallon of _Soy Milk_. How… how do you sleep at night, knowing that you do things like this?"

"Look, Chris, it's not what it looks like." The green plumber stammered nervously. "It's not like I eat Soy stuff _all_ the time… I just… I just wanted to try and drop a couple pounds, you know… get a little healthier, right? I mean, nobody got hurt, and… let's just keep this between us here, okay?"

Chris Hanson started to say something back, but then just stopped and shook his head before putting everything back into the grocery bag. He paced a little, started to say something else, but stopped and just shook his head again before sitting in the opposite chair at the table with him.

"Luigi, you've got a problem." He continued. "Maybe you've tried to convince yourself that you don't, but what would your _brother_ have to say if he found out that you were out there every day, bringing something like _Soy Milk_ into the home that you both share? You didn't think about _him_ when you were trolling the grocery store, did you, Luigi? Well, I'm gonna go out and bring him in, and maybe that'll give you a little time to think about things."

Chris then got up, shaking his head in disapproval before walking toward the door.

 _Yo, yo! It's the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's their game, found the secret Warp Zone while working on the drain. Lend the Princess a hand, and the Mushroom Man, comin' atcha with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers!_

 _Now, evil Koopa and his Troopas are up to misbehavin', they kidnapped the Princess, Mushroom Land needs savin. Abusin' and confusin' everybody he discovers, they can't help but be hooked on the brothers! Unh!_

 _Ahhhhh, the brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

 _PLUMBER'S LOG:_ _64-25_

 _LOCATION: Mario Island Castle Overlook_

 _When me, Luigi, Toad, and Princesses Peach and Daisy had first arrived on Mario Island, we had expected a nice relaxing vacation. Instead, we were forced to begin an exhausting search for my kidnapped brother, as well as the six oversized golden coins that would allow us to enter the castle and face Wario, my childhood rival who had somehow taken over the whole island._

 _Me and Toad fought out way through Treetop National Forest, finally making our way to the top of the tallest tree, where we faced The Bird. We defeated this flying fiend, and recovered one of the coins, while Peach and Daisy fought against our old nemesis, Tatanga. Together with the help of Luigi, who they rescued from a cage, they beat Tatanga, and recovered a second coin, leaving only four left to find as we gathered once again at our basecamp, overlooking the castle as the sun went down._

"And then The Bird picked up Toad, and tried to toss him off the tree." Mario said, gesturing dramatically as he told the tale. "So I took on The Bird, and then Toad came flying back in from out of nowhere. He crashed right into The Bird's face, and then fell head-first into the giant egg. You should've seen him, Luigi, he was all covered with yolk, and then he fell again when he tried to get out."

"Yeah, yeah, Mario, laugh it up." The Mushroom Man replied, folding his arms. "You're just sore because _I'm_ the one who beat The Bird… because I'm awesome."

"Sounds more like an accident to me." Daisy said, blowing on the marshmallow she had just roasted. "Don't get me wrong, Toad, it's great that you won and all, but can't you admit that it was just dumb luck?"

"Daisy's got a point, Toad." Peach added. "We know that you try to be brave sometimes, but you've never exactly been the best in a fight."

"I can't believe you guys." Toad argued, getting to his feet. "Who's the one that told Mario where to find the Princess when we first met? Me. Who's the one that dug up half the darn desert, and fought Mouser to save those fairies from King Wart? Me. Who's the one that kept Mario and Luigi supplied with power-ups when they had to track Bowser all the way to his Dark Land to save Princess Peach _again_? Me. So is it really that hard to believe that I could beat someone like _The Bird_?"

"King Wart?" Luigi asked, taking a moment to think. "Hey, Mario, is he talking about that dream you had?"

Everyone had a good laugh at this, except for Toad, who was getting red in the face. Soon everyone else was back to roasting marshmallows and talking about the forest and also what happened in Luna Land, but the Mushroom Man was no longer interested in talking. So he tossed down his stick, and jumped up and down on it until it broke into pieces.

"That does it!" He yelled, having to stop for a second to get a splinter out of his foot. "I've been going on adventures with all of you for _years_ , but you don't think I can handle myself? Fine, I'll prove that I can… I'm gonna… I'm gonna go to the _Marco Mansion_ right now, and get that coin all by myself!"

With that, he turned and stomped away, ignoring Princess Peach's calls for him to come back until he was out of sight. This left the others in a kind of awkward position, clearly feeling bad about accidently hurting the Mushroom Man's feelings, but concerned about his safety as well.

"Maybe you should let him go, Princess." Mario said, finishing his own marshmallow. "I think this is one of those things that he has to do alone, and besides, if he gets the coin, then that just leaves three more for us to find."

"I guess you're right." Peach replied sadly. "But… then maybe we should head out to find the other coins, as well. Come on, Mario, let's go to the big Mario monument in Gear City. I hear it's beautiful at night."

"Oh, and Luigi can take _me_ to Pumpkin Park." Daisy added, hugging the green plumber's arm. "It'll be like a date; we can see all the spooky ghosts, and you can hold me when I get scared."

"Uh, sure, Daisy." Luigi said nervously. "But, uh… who's gonna hold _me_?"

Daisy laughed, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder that he had to rub from the resulting soreness, and then the group split up for the second time. Peach and Mario took the road south that would take them around to Gear City, home of the newly erected Mario Monument, while Daisy and Luigi went north in order to go to the dark and scary place known as Pumpkin Park. And as for Toad… the little Mushroom Man was on his way to Macro Mansion, where he was about to have his first ever solo quest.


	14. Episode 5 Macro Mansion Part Two

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Five: Macro Mansion Part Two**

"I'll show _them_." Toad grumbled as he walked down the road. "I'll come back with that coin, and the Princess will be like, _oh Toad, I was wrong, you're so much better than Mario and Luigi_. And I'll be like, _darn tootin', Princess, I guess we can send those two idiots back where they came from, huh_? And she'll be like…

Suddenly stopping mid-monologue as the road ended, the Mushroom Man looked up and couldn't help whistling at what was in front of him. It was a house with two floors, but the place was _huge_. The walkway and single step up onto the porch were gigantic, much bigger and higher up than Toad could stand, and the front door… well, for starters he didn't even know how he was going to get the thing open.

"Okay, Toad, this is your chance." He said to himself, starting up the walkway. "If _Luigi_ can handle a haunted mansion full of evil spirits, _you_ can handle a really big house."

Now running up the path, Toad got moving as fast as he could, before leaping upward with all his strength. His plan was to land on top of the single step and continue toward the door, but this plan was brought to a halt when he crashed into the step, having achieved only about half of the jumping height required. He bounced off the concrete, and fell back down onto the walkway, only to get to his feet and try again.

"Relax, Toad, that was just a, uh… warmup." He continued to himself. "Yeah, just a little practice run before the big jump."

Deciding on a longer running start, the Mushroom Man backed up about twice as far as where he had started the first time, and sprinted forward. Yes, he was moving _much_ faster this time, and all he had to do was leap at the right time, and he would fly up to the… he would fly up to… he would fly…

Suddenly Toad started slowing down, breathing heavily as he approached the jump point, but instead of leaping, the Mushroom felt the need to sit down for a second. Sweating profusely, and trying to catch his breath, he was just glad that the Princesses weren't there to see him in that condition. It hadn't been so bad back when Mario was the only real hero, and Luigi was nothing but another sidekick like he was, but then the green plumber went and rescued Princess Daisy, and now Toad was the _only_ pointless sidekick.

"Trying to get up here, little man?" A high-pitch voice asked from above. "Hate to break this to you, but you're too short, fat, and slow to use _this_ door."

These heckling words were followed by laughter that sounded like squeaking, and when the Mushroom Man looked up, he gasped when he saw that there was a large rat sitting on top of the single step. More importantly, though, was what the rat was carrying… because the end of its tail was wrapped around the large golden coin that he had come to Macro Mansion to retrieve.

"What? You want this coin?" The rat continued. "Well, sorry, but that's not gonna happen, _shorty_. See, Wario told me to guard it against anyone who came looking, but to show you that I'm not completely heartless, I'll let you take a closer look at it."

Suddenly the rat's long tail swung down like a pendulum, striking Toad in the head with the coin, and sending the Mushroom Man sliding across the walkway. The rat laughed and laughed as it pulled the coin back up, and Toad was just starting to sit up, when the large creature scurried away. But it didn't head for the front door, instead it ran along the porch to a lower spot where it vanished into a large mouse hole.

"Hey!" The Mushroom Man yelled, scrambling to his feet. "Hey, come back here!"

Following after the rat, Toad reached the low spot, and thankfully there was a rock nearby that he was able to stand on. It was still a bit of a struggle to get up onto the porch, but eventually he made it, and wasted no time in following the rat into the mouse hole. This allowed him to pass through the wall, and into what looked like a giant study. There were humongous books piled everywhere, as well as furniture that looked like something out _of 'Jack and The Beanstalk'_.

But there was no sign of the rat, leaving the Mushroom Man to begin exploring the massive house. Suddenly he heard a _squeak, squeak_ , and looked up to see the rat waving at him from on top of one of the bigger desks. He knew that he had to get up there, but the legs of the desk were too smooth to climb… but there were plenty of stacks of books around. These stacks of books made a structure that was almost like a staircase, so he ran to the end of it, and began climbing up onto them once at a time.

About halfway up there was something that looked like a giant child's jack in the box, and although it was a bit higher up than the books, climbing it was the only way to reach the next stack of books. So Toad grabbed onto the crank in order to boost himself up, but this caused the top to open, and allowing a big, scary witch figure to scream in his face when it popped out. Needless to say, the Mushroom Man was startled by this, and his scream of panic filled the whole house while he tumbled all the way back down to the bottom of the books.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what Wario was so worried about." The rat laughed as Toad came to a stop. "If the rest of your friends are as pathetic as you, we won't even need to _guard_ the coins anymore."

"I am not pathetic!" The Mushroom Man yelled as he got up. "And I'll have you know, buddy, that you're not the first hot-shot rat that I took down! So here I come!"

Climbing back onto the first book, and driven by the anger he was feeling toward the rat, Toad climbed faster than he ever had, scaling book after book, and this time not touching the crank on the jack in the box. This allowed him to get onto the second stack, and now all that was between him and the rat were books… books, and books, and books.

By the time he reached the top, the Mushroom Man was out of breath once again, just barely being able to pull himself over the last book and onto the table… where the rat was nowhere to be found. Breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from his forehead, Toad looked around the whole table, but didn't see the rat anywhere until the sound of _squeak, squeak_ drew him to looking over the edge of the table.

"Hey, what are you doing all the way up _there_ , little man?" The rat called from down on the floor. "I thought you wanted this coin, no? Or are you lost, yes? From here you look as confused as a kid in the outfield, holding a hockey stick, yelling _touchdown_. Here, let me help you."

Suddenly the rat charged forward at incredible speed, heading right for the desk leg as if it were going to ram into it, but instead ran right up the smooth leg just as easily as it had done on the floor. Once at the top, the rat charged across the table, ramming into Toad and carrying him all the way back to the edge, where it instantly stopped… but Toad didn't.

The Mushroom Man screamed as he was sent tumbling back down both stacks of books, rolling and bouncing past the jack in the box, and all the way back down to the floor where he came to a sudden stop of his own. Now dazed and confused, Toad failed at his first few attempts to get to his feet, but was just starting to recover when he saw the rat com running back down the smooth leg. He expected the creature to attack again, but instead the rat changed directions.

"You look a bit tired, little man." It said as it ran toward a giant floor-fan. "Here, let me help you cool down a bit."

The rat laughed as it jumped onto the start button, and even though the fan speed was set on _low_ , the Mushroom Man had trouble staying on his feet once the rotor began to spin. If he could get out of the wind current, then he would be fine, and Toad was just starting to walk sideways, when the rat jumped onto the button that was marked _med_. The increased speed of the fan made it not only impossible for Toad to stay on his feet, but if he tried to move too much at a time, his body would start to slide across the floor.

"What's that?!" The rat yelled above the noise. "You want _more_?! Well, okay, _mister greedy_ , here's all the speed you can handle!"

Now jumping onto the button marked _high_ , the fan started spinning so fast that even the rat had to jump out of the way, and as for the Mushroom Man, he screamed as he was sent flying backwards through the air. The fan then started to spark and smoke, shutting down a few seconds later, and allowing Toad to come to a sudden stop by crashing into a large vase of flowers, cracking it as he fell to the floor.

The cracks spread out until a hole was formed, and the Mushroom Man had just started getting up, when all the water came pouring out of the vase, soaking him as it knocked him down once again. Meanwhile the rat was still laughing and squeaking, making Toad so angry that he became red in the face while getting up, but slipped in the water, falling on his face and making the rat laugh even harder.

"Well, this was fun." The rat said. "But let's face it, Toad… you're a wimp, so instead of forcing me to humiliate you any further, just go back and tell your friends, tell them that you can't handle anything on your own, and then go hide behind the Princess like you always do."

Still laughing as it turned away, the rat scurried off again, this time heading away from the tables and desks, on a direct course for the open fireplace. It then vanished up into the chimney… and Toad followed. It took the Mushroom man a few tries to get up, but once he did, he started making his way across the floor, toward the fireplace entrance to the chimney.


	15. Episode 5 Macro Mansion Part Three

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Five: Macro Mansion Part Three**

Running as fast as his little legs would go, Toad made his way across the floor, toward the entrance to the fireplace where the rat had disappeared into the darkness. However, the Mushroom Man was never much for running, so by the time he reached the entrance, he was huffing and puffing, barely able to stand.

"How come… it's never… this hard?" He puffed, trying to catch his breath. "For Mario… and Luigi?"

"It's because you're weak." The rat's voice laughed from in the darkness. "You're weak, fat, short, slow, and stupid. So just run away now, and _maybe_ I won't tell your friends about this when they come here to do the work _for_ you."

Now gritting his teeth and getting so red in the face that his sweat started to become steam, the Mushroom Man managed to catch his breath more quickly, and then jump down into the fireplace. The rat, however, was nowhere to be found, so Toad squinted his eyes so that they would get used to the darkness, and started to see clearly just in tone for the rat to come running right at him.

The Mushroom Man tried to get out of the way, but couldn't move fast enough to avoid getting thrown sideways when the large creature ran past, vanishing again into the darkness. The rat laughed and squeaked as it came running out of another passage, but this time Toad jumped upward, aiming his feet so that he would flatten the large creature. However, turned at the last second, swinging its tail around so that the Mushroom Man's feet hit nothing but floor, and he received a good _whack_ in the side of the head with the coin for his trouble.

"Too slow, Mushroom Man." It squeaked, heading off into the darkness again.

He slid across the floor, but jumped up again, this time following the rat into the darkness by watching the glint of the coin in its tail as it ran into a small hole in the wall. Toad ran after it, determined to catch the large creature from behind when it came out to attack him again, and so far his plan was successful, the rat stopping once it came out and saw that he was no longer in the same place.

This time he was sure to win, so letting out a battle cry while leaping into the air, the Mushroom man flew toward his target, but actually jumped too far for once. He landed on the floor just beyond the rat, and was about to turn around to keep fighting, when he cried out in surprise as the large creature grabbed the back of his shirt with its teeth. Now picking him up off the floor, the rat started running, not back into the darkness, but out of the fireplace.

Toad flailed his arms and legs, kicking and screaming as the large creature carried him across the floor, past the books and desk, back through the mouse hole, across the mansion's front porch; finally dropping him over the side of the step that he hadn't been able to climb over.

"You're not worth my time." The rat squeaked as Toad landed on the walkway. "I can't wait to humiliate you when I tell your friends about this."

The large creature continued to laugh and squeak as it turned and ran away, leaving the Mushroom Man to just sit there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Hanging his head in shame, Toad was just about to give up and go home, when the squeaking and laughing was suddenly stopped by a loud _snap_ sound. He could no longer hear the rat running around either, so with his curiosity getting the better of him, the Mushroom went all the way around to the low spot, climbed up onto the porch, and gasped at what he saw.

It was the rat… caught in an equally large mouse trap. He figured that it must've not been paying attention as it ran, too busy laughing at Toad's expense to see the trap until it was too late. Well, the rat was no longer a problem, and the coin was just lying there on the ground, so the Mushroom Man looked around to see if anyone was around… before grinning as he picked up the coin.

"I did it! I did it!" He exclaimed as he ran away from Macro Mansion. "I beat the rat and got the coin all by myself! Wait till I tell Princess Peach, and…

However, this time it was the Mushroom Man who wasn't watching where he was going, and as a result he ran right off the edge of the porch, screaming as he fell back down onto the walkway, and then rubbing his head after the coin landed on it.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

"But why would you do this, Luigi?" Mario asked sadly, sitting at the table across from his brother. "And what if _Mama Mario_ found out? This would break her heart even more than when _The Beatles_ broke up."

"Nobody was ever supposed to find out, Mario." The green plumber replied with his face buried in his hands. "And it's not like I buy Soy Milk all the time, I just… you know, wanted to get in shape for our fifteen year high school reunion, and I thought… I thought this would help to…

"Luigi, can't you see what's happening here?" Chris Hanson interrupted, putting his hand on Mario's shoulder. "Your brother is trying to tell you that your actions are tearing your family apart, and all you're doing is making excuses. We've got the coupons you've been clipping out… we've got you on camera at the store in the dairy aisle… and now we've caught you bringing this… _unsettling_ habit into your own home. Where does it end, Luigi? Soy _latte_? Soy _burgers_? Soy _spaghetti sauce_?"

Chris's words were interrupted when the red plumber suddenly burst into tears, knocking over his chair when he jumped up, and flailing his arms around as he ran toward the door. Mario's screaming and sobbing could be heard getting fainter as he left the apartment and sprinted down the stairs, and soon they could be heard out the window as well; horns honking and breaks squealing as the sound continued to get fainter until there was finally silence.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Luigi said, putting his head down in shame. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, I just wanted to feel better about myself… oh, _leapin' linguini_ , what have I done? What have I done?!"

"You've hurt the people you love, Luigi." Chris replied, shaking his head in pity. "Now I'm not a cop, so I can't arrest you… but what you've done is _wrong_ … it's criminal and _wrong_ , Luigi. If I were you, I'd start thinking _long_ and _hard_ about what's really important to me in life, so I'm gonna give you the business card for a local Rehab Center, but from there you need to make the right decisions on your own. Well, that's about all the time we've got for tonight, so to all our viewers, I want to thank you for joining us… I'm Chris Hanson, and be sure to join next week, right here on _NBC_. Good night."

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! You got it, it's the Mario!_

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! Come on now! Just like that!_


	16. Episode 6 The Mario Mecha Part One

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Six: The Mario Mecha Part One**

" _Hey, Paisanos_!" Mario's face said as it appeared. " _It's the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!_ "

 _We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game, we're not like the others who get all the fame. If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double, we're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the brothers. Unh!_

 _H-hooked on the brothers! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!_

 _Yo, you're in for a treat, so hang onto your seat, get ready for adventure and remarkable feats. You'll meet the Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others, hangin' with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink!_

 _Unh! Unh! I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers! The brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

It was morning at Mario Bros. Plumbing, and as usual the Mario Brothers were hard at work making their place of living/business look presentable. Well… at least one of them was, and Mario seemed content to take an extra nap while the green plumber did all the work. Of course, half of the work was done by the time he noticed that the red plumber was sleeping again.

"Come on, Mario, wake up." Luigi said, shaking him until his eyes opened. "Today's a very important day for us, you know. It's been a _really_ long time since Mr. Liquid got us a _real_ guest star, and we don't wanna blow it, huh?"

"All right, I'm up, I'm up!" Mario replied angrily as he sat up on the couch. "Look, Luigi, I know that it's a good thing to have an actual guest star, instead of another jerk who breaks into our place, but do we really have to go through all this work? I mean, what's the big deal? Do you even know who this _Kristin Stewart_ person is? _I've_ never heard of her."

Luigi was about to say something, but was interrupted when they heard a car parking outside, followed by a beeping horn, and the sound of a door opening. They heard the car door close again, and a few seconds later footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. The steps were moving slowly, and then dark and foreboding music began to play, making the two plumbers back up a little from the door as if something horrible was coming.

But then the door opened, and the music stopped when they saw that it wasn't a horrible monster standing there… it was just a young woman with really, _really_ blank expression on her face. She then let the door close behind her, and then looked around for a second as if she were confused… or maybe not… it was hard to tell from the lack of expression on her face.

"Hey, guys." She said calmly and monotone. "I'm Kristin Stewart… and just so you know… my emotional state… is not the best."

"What the heck happened to _her_ , Mario?" Luigi asked. "Did she get into Mr. Liquid's Opium or something?"

"I don't know, Luigi, but she scares me." The red plumber replied, moving slightly behind his brother. "I think the carpet from Disney's Aladdin has more facial expressions than _she_ does."

"I don't… do drugs." Kristin continued blankly. "I'm perfectly… normal… and I do so… have facial expressions… here… watch me smile."

Suddenly she tilted her head back, and opened her mouth, curling her lips up into a big, toothy grin that was so horrible, it made Luigi let out a high pitch scream while he jumped up into Mario's arms. Mario screamed as well, dropping his brother on the floor so that he could run away, and Luigi scrambled after him. The two plumbers continued to scream as they ran across the living room, and into the kitchen, quickly shutting themselves inside the pantry before locking the door.

 _Yo, yo! It's the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's their game, found the secret Warp Zone while working on the drain. Lend the Princess a hand, and the Mushroom Man, comin' atcha with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers!_

 _Now, evil Koopa and his Troopas are up to misbehavin', they kidnapped the Princess, Mushroom Land needs savin. Abusin' and confusin' everybody he discovers, they can't help but be hooked on the brothers! Unh!_

 _Ahhhhh, the brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

 _PLUMBERS LOG: 64-26_

 _LOCATION: GEAR CITY_

 _Welcome back to Sarasaland, Paisanos. Now where were we? Oh yeah, Toad had gone off on his own to collect the golden coin from Macro Mansion all by himself, and surprisingly for the rest of us, ended up succeeding. This meant that we now had three of the coins that we needed in order to enter the castle and give my old enemy, Wario, the royal boot, and so that we could all finally start enjoying our vacation._

 _As for the rest of us, Princess Daisy and Luigi had gone off to Pumpkin Park, for what Daisy called 'a romantic adventure'… sometimes I don't know about that girl. Anyway, while my brother was sure to be getting the pants scared off of himself in Pumpkin Park, that left Princess Peach and on the road to Gear City, home of the now famous Mario Mecha, which the people of the island had built for us in gratitude for saving their Princess from Tatanga._

"Where is everybody?" Peach asked as they moved down the empty street.

"Beats me, Princess." The red plumber replied. "I don't think there's been a city this dead since Grandma Mario put too much Carolina Reaper into her Baked Ziti… I'll uh, tell you more about why the Mario Family had to leave Italy after we beat Wario."

Dark family shame aside, Gear City really _was_ dead. The way Peach had described it on the way over, apparently it had been a small metropolis back when she and Daisy were little girls, but now it seemed that the place had been abandoned for some time now. Doors were left swinging on their hinges, plants were dried up in their pots, and even the water fountains had stopped flowing, as if literally everything in town had just decided to pack up and leave.

The only thing moving around at all was the gigantic Mario Mecha at the center of town, but all it did was slightly wave one hand while just as slightly turn its head to the side as if greeting everyone who came to Gear City. Too bad it seemed to be wasting its time these days, but it was also the most obvious place for a large golden coin to be hidden, so that was where Mario and Peach headed toward.

Based on what he had seen on Mario Island so far, the red plumber expected something to jump out at them after every building that they passed, but nothing did. Nothing came out of the doors, nothing bit at them from inside the green pipes, nothing flew down at them from the sky… _nothing_. Not that either of them were complaining about actually getting a break from the action, but it was just so creepy the way everything was so silent.

"And then she had the nerve to accuse me of carrying on with Bowser." The Princess scoffed as they walked. "Where does she get off… I mean, what does she even _know_ about being in a relationship? I'll have you know, Mario, that my cousin didn't even _like_ men before that brother of yours came alone."

"Well, that's the old _Mario charm_ for you, Princess." The red plumber answered. "Why back in his day, Papa Mario couldn't be stopped when it came to the ladies, and Grandpa Mario was even _worse_. In fact, up until the day he died, there was doubt whether Grandma Mario was my and Luigi's _real_ Grandma, or if it was really Great Aunt Cynthia… or even Great Aunt Tiffany."

Suddenly a sound filled the air, stopping both the conversation and their footsteps as they tried to listen. At first it sounded like something really heavy being rolled along the ground, but then it sounded like something was bouncing. No, wait… it was something rolling while _something else_ was bouncing. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was coming closer, and then there was a third sound. Now it sounded like something rolling… something bouncing… and a _third_ thing being bounced harder.

"What is that, Mario?" Peach asked as dust was kicked up into the air further down the street. "Look, over there! Can you see what it is yet?"

"Nope, but it's coming right toward us!" The red plumber exclaimed as the sound got closer. "Quick, get off the road!"

Together, the two of them ran sideways toward the nearest building, and once through the swinging door, they held it open just enough so that they could see what was happening outside. Just then the source of the dust came into view, and as they thought, it was made of three large objects; one rolling, and two bouncing at different heights. It was expected that they would keep going right past, but instead they came to a screeching halt just before where Peach and Mario had been standing in the road. They were pigs… really _big_ , and _angry_ looking pigs, who seemed to be searching for something as they moved back and forth across the road.

"Who are _they_?" Peach whispered. "I don't remember seeing anyone like _that_ the last time I was on this island."

"I don't know, Princess." Mario whispered back. "But they look like trouble, so hopefully they just keep on moving."

"Hey, there's no one here." The rolling pig outside said, looking around. "What gives?"

"Nothin' gives." The biggest one replied, stepping forward. "We sniffed'em out to this here spot, and no one… and I mean, _no one_ gets away from the Three Little Pigheads once we get to sniffin."

"Yeah, we know you're here, _Mario_!" The middle one continued. "So come on out and face us… and bring your girlfriend, too!"


	17. Episode 6 The Mario Mecha Part Two

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Six: The Mario Mecha Part Two**

With their luck, these _Three Little Pigheads_ were probably the ones that Wario had guarding the golden coin, which meant that Mario and Princess Peach would have to face them eventually. Of course, this confrontation was going to be a real pain no matter where it happened, but that didn't mean that the Princess had to be involved… at least not yet.

"Okay, Princess." The red plumber said quietly. "I'm gonna go out there and talk to them. If they turn out to be pushovers, then I'll have that coin in no time, but if they're looking for trouble, then you go and bring back help."

Not waiting for her to reply or argue, Mario got up and walked out the door, slowly moving onto the street and then turning to face the large pigs. The three of them laughed when they saw him, making several inappropriate jokes about his height, as well as his mustache, and pretty much anything else they could think of.

"What do you sausage-heads want?" Mario demanded, making them stop laughing. "If you're helping Wario, then I suggest you hand over the coin, and get out of here."

" _Hand over the coin and get outta here_." The middle size pig mocked in a high-pitch voice. "Who does this little clown think he is? Crush him, Roller."

Suddenly the smallest pig tucked in his arms and legs while running forward, resulting in a forward roll that came at Mario a lot faster than it should have. Jumping up into the air, the red plumber avoided the roll, causing the pig to keep going until he crashed right through the door of another building. He then broke out through the back wall without slowing down, made a large circle, and came back for more.

Again Mario jumped out of the way, but this time Roller had more control, only continuing past him a short distance before turning around and knocking one of the shutters off a nearby window as he attacked the red plumber again. On the third attack, Mario decided that he had enough, so this time when the pig rolled through, he didn't jump over him, but instead aimed his feet right at the top of the pig's head. The red plumber was right on target, but Roller was rolling so fast that Mario's feet were knocked out from under him on contact, making the red plumber eat the dirt as the other pigs laughed.

Tearing through walls, doors, and porches as he came back around, Roller accelerated in an attempt to finish Mario off, and the red plumber didn't have enough time to make a full jump before the pig was on him. In fact, Mario only had enough time to jump high enough to that the bottom of his feet would still hit the pig, but the red plumber was already so off balance that instead of falling off again, he started stumbling backwards… which actually kept him on top of the pig.

It was a tough battle to stay on top of Roller as he tore around the street, and Mario was apparently managing it mostly by accident, until he got an idea. It was difficult to do, but by taking a chance, and mostly with blind luck, the red plumber managed to keep standing as he turned around, and then he started to run as if doing a log-roll competition. This greatly sped up the rolling pig, and now they seemed to be completely out of control as they went in circles, around and around the street before heading straight for a large memorial fountain.

The pig screamed once he realized what was about to happen, and he flailed his arms around, but there was no way to stop himself at this point. They just kept going and going, with Mario running faster and faster until everything was stopped when the pig collided into the fountain wall with a hard _crash_. The red plumber was thrown across the fountain, where he landed safely in the grass, but the pig had broken halfway through the wall, and it didn't look like he was going to be getting back up any time soon.

"Hey, he got Roller!" The middle pig yelled as Mario got up. "No fair!"

"Yeah, but look what we got." The biggest one replied. "What do you think, Mario? Fair trade?"

Once he was on his feet, the red plumber looked up to see that the two remaining pigs were holding Princess Peach's arms while they laughed. For a moment their laughter was stopped when she gave each of them a hard kick in the ankle, but then the biggest pig picked her up, and the laughter resumed when he slung her over his shoulder. Mario tried to run after them, but he was still dizzy from the battle with Roller, causing him to have to lean on the fountain until it faded.

"So long, Mario." The middle size pig laughed as they carried her off. "If you want her back, you're gonna have to come to the Mario Mecha, and take her."

"You'll never do it." The heavily dazed Roller said as he started to wake up. "You can't beat Hopper and Bricks on our own turf."

"You wanna bet on that, sausage breath?" Mario replied, punching Roller so he was knocked out again. "Donkey Kong said the _same thing_ when he kidnapped my high school sweetheart, Pauline."

The other two pigs were long gone by the time the red plumber had shaken off the dizziness, but thanks to their loud mouths, it was pretty obvious where Peach had been taken. So Mario ran away from the fountain, heading toward the giant Mario Mecha that continued to wave and turn its head as if nothing was wrong. Turns out that it was a lot farther away, and a lot bigger than Mario thought, since it took almost twenty minutes for him to walk there, but by then there was no sign of the pigs or Princess Peach.

The only visible entrance to the Mario Mecha was in its left foot, and the door had been left open, so he carefully went inside while trying to watch for any kind of an ambush. So far there were no pigs in sight, so he went over to the maintenance ladder, and began climbing up through the gears and weights that made the huge monument move. At times the ladder would end, and Mario would have to go across a platform, or climb over some moving gears in order to get to the next one, and he was about halfway up the Mario Mecha, when a sound came from above.

It was like a yell, and it was getting closer at a fast pace, giving the red plumber just enough time to dive onto a nearby hanging weight to avoid getting crushed by Hopper, the middle size pig when he landed on the platform. Without even stopping for a second, the pig bounced forward, forcing Mario to leap once again, this time onto some horizontal gears in order to avoid getting hit, but still the pig followed him.

"What's wrong, Mario?" Hopper asked as the gears slowly turned them around. "I bet you thought you were tough when you took down Roller, but Roller was a runt, and so are you, so prepare to be flattened."

Mario had to jump back to avoid getting landed on by Hopper's next leap, but then instead of running away, he jumped again, stomping both feet down onto the back of the pig's head. This caused the pig to fall on his face while the red plumber was spring-boarded up to a higher set of gears. Sliding a short distance across the gears, the pig was quick to leap himself up to where Mario was, but probably didn't expect to have his head leapt on a second time immediately after landing.

As before, Mario was launched upward to an even higher set of gears now, and the only thing that the two hits had accomplished was making Hopper mad. There was a little higher of a distance between the two sets of gears now than there was last time, making it more difficult for the pig to make the jump, and even though Hopper failed in his first two attempts, he showed no sign of slowing down… and got a little closer each time.

" _Mama Mia_ , this guy just doesn't quit." The red plumber said as the pig prepared to jump. "Maybe it's time for something drastic… and I sure hope it works."

Waiting until Hopper leapt into the air, Mario dove off the gear at the same time, turning his body so that he started spinning as he fell, and keeping his feet pointed right toward the more than surprised looking pig. They collided at about the halfway point, and this time the red plumber was launched even higher and faster than before, managing to land on a platform that was only a couple levels down from the very top of the Mario Mecha.

Hopper, on the other hand, did not fare so well. Taking the brunt of the red plumber's spinning jump attack right in the face, the pig was sent spinning downward just as quickly as Mario had been sent upward. Slamming back down onto the gears that he had been standing on before, the metal pieces were knocked right off their mounts, sending them tumbling and bouncing back down the Mario Mecha along with the pig. These broken gears knocked even more of them loose, causing a chaos of clanging metal and falling debris that kicked up a large dust cloud when it all finally hit the bottom.

"How's _that_ for a runt?" Mario said to himself, taking a short rest in order to give his aching feet a break. "I told them to just give us the coin and leave, but some people just have meatballs for brains."

After a few minutes his feet were feeling better, so Mario resumed the climb up to the top of the monument, which thankfully only had a short ways to go. At the very top of the final ladder there was a trap door, and after opening it and going through, the red plumber found himself in a large room that he could tell was the monument's head, since the windows were shaped like his eyes. The damage caused by Hopper's fall seemed to have broken the mechanisms completely, since the Mario Mecha was no longer waving or turning its head, but that wasn't important right then.

The important thing was that Bricks, the biggest and apparently meanest of the Three Little Pigheads, was up there waiting for him, and hanging from the ceiling was a small cage where Princess Peach was standing with her hands on the bars.

"So, you beat Hopper, _too_ , huh?" Bricks asked. "Maybe you're not such a wimp after all, but it don't matter. Wario hired us to crush you, and no dwarf with a funny mustache is gonna take down _Bricks_. Let's go, little man."


	18. Episode 6 The Mario Mecha Part Three

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Six: The Mario Mecha Part Three**

Without even waiting for Mario to respond, the third pig leapt into action, quite literally, and made the whole top level of the Mario Mecha shake as he bounced much higher, and harder than Hopper had done down in the gears. He was a lot faster, too, giving the red plumber no time to do anything beyond diving out of the way.

"Come on, little man." Bricks taunted, laughing as he kept bouncing around. "Try to stomp on _my_ head like you did with my brothers… just _try_ it, I _dare_ you."

Mario was getting nowhere by continuing to avoid the large pig, so he decided to accept that challenge, waiting until the pig was landing on the floor, and then making a jump of his own. The red plumber had no trouble landing on the large pig's head, since it was even bigger than Roller and Hopper's had been, but instead of knocking Bricks down, Mario simply bounced off.

"Mario, do something!" Princess Peach yelled from her cage.

"Yeah, Mario, _do_ something." Bricks laughed, smacking the cage so that Peach fell over. "Hey, I know… you could just stand there and let me _flatten_ you. Let's go with _that_ plan."

The large pig leapt forward again, and the red plumber had to jump out of the way, but this time when Bricks bounced off the floor, the whole Mario Mecha didn't just shake… it felt like it actually shifted position a little. The pig seemed oblivious to this as he just kept bouncing around the room, and Mario made another attempt to jump on his head, but nothing seemed to stop him. Then the red plumber got an idea; remembering when he had once gotten Bowser to defeat himself by breaking through the floor, meaning that maybe he could do the same thing to Bricks.

The floor was obviously strong enough to hold the pig, and the only other obvious thing for him to hit was Peach's cage, so that would have to do. So Mario started moving around, jumping out of the way so that each bounce would be closer to the cage, until the large pig finally rammed his head right into the metal cage when he jumped up. His head broke right through the floor, destroying the cage completely, and causing Peach to fall, but Mario was there to catch her. As for Bricks… the cage didn't hold him, being that it was destroyed, and now the large pig looked _really_ mad.

Bricks started going crazy; bouncing around the room as hard as he could in a blind attempt to flatten both Mario and the Princess, but with each bounce the Mario Mecha was shifting sideways even more. Finally the monument couldn't take any more, and with one more bounce off the side wall, the whole thing shifted… and then started to lean… before starting to fall over.

The large pig was still bouncing around as the Mario Mecha fell, seeming to be completely focused on destroying Mario and Peach, but the red plumber knew that enough was enough. Picking up the Princess in his arms, he avoided one last bounce before running across the floor, and diving out of the monument through one of the eye-shaped windows. By this time the whole monument had turned sideways, and Mario only had a short distance to fall before the Mario Mecha hit the ground with an incredibly loud _crash_ that kicked up a huge dust cloud.

When the dust faded, the monument was nothing but a pile of rubble, and there was no sign of Bricks anywhere. Suddenly some movement caught his eye, and he set down the Princess in order to fight, but it was not a large pig that came at him. Instead, it was a golden object that was rolling across the ground, tilted at an angle so that it circled the two of them once or twice, before slowly gyrating several times as if fell at Mario's feet.

"It's one of the golden coins." Princess Peach said, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, how about that?" The red plumber replied as he bent down to pick it up. "Well, that's that, Princess, but uh… we should probably get out of here in case Bricks or one of the other pigs turns up again."

There was no argument from her on this issue, so Mario tucked the coin up under his hat, and the two of them started running toward the edge of Gear City in order to meet back up with the others.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

"How long have we even been in here, Luigi?" Mario asked, the two of them still hiding inside the locked pantry. "Do you think… do you think she's still out there?"

"Hey, I don't know, Mario." The green plumber replied, putting his ear up against the door. "I haven't heard anything a while, though… you think we should take a look?"

They both just looked at each other for a minute, and then the red plumber shrugged, causing Luigi to start reaching for the door knob. He hesitated for a second, appearing to give up completely, but then the green plumber took a couple deep breaths to regain his confidence, before reaching for the door knob once again.

"Hey, wait a second, Luigi." Mario said, stopping him by grabbing his arm. "What if… you know… what if Kristin Stewart is still out there? I'm not saying that I'm scared of a woman or anything like that, but… after seeing her smile like that… I'm probably gonna sleep with a _nightlight_ for a while."

"Mario, I do not blame you _one bit_." Luigi replied. "When that girl showed her teeth, it was like watching the final scene from _Trilogy of Terror_. But what are we, huh? Are we men or are we scared little mice? We're the Mario Brothers… and we're not gonna let some dead-pan girl with no acting talent keep us locked up in here like prisoners in our own home, right?"

They both nodded to each other, and with renewed confidence, Luigi took a deep breath before unlocking the door. He then opened it, revealing that Kristin was standing right in front of them, greeting the two plumbers with that big, toothy, lip-curled grin of hers. This, of course, caused the two of them to let out high-pitch shrieks of terror as they shut and locked the pantry door once again.

"We're mice!" Mario screamed as they held each other. "We're scared little mice!"

"Where does Mr. Liquid even _find_ these people?!" Luigi screamed as they both started crying. "Mommy!"

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! You got it, it's the Mario!_

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! Come on now! Just like that!_


	19. Episode 7 Pumpkin Park Part One

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Seven: Pumpkin Park Part One**

" _Hey, Paisanos_!" Mario's face said as it appeared. " _It's the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!_ "

 _We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game, we're not like the others who get all the fame. If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double, we're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the brothers. Unh!_

 _H-hooked on the brothers! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!_

 _Yo, you're in for a treat, so hang onto your seat, get ready for adventure and remarkable feats. You'll meet the Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others, hangin' with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink!_

 _Unh! Unh! I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers! The brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

Some people say it was the yearly curse of Brooklyn, while others blamed poor city planning, but for whatever reason, at the same time each year nearly all the drains and toilets in the city backed up, meaning that this was the busiest season of the year to be a plumber. The good news was that business was good, since call after call came in nonstop… but the bad news was that call after call came in nonstop, causing a certain pair of plumbers to be run ragged by the time they returned home.

"Get that, Mario, would'ya?" Luigi asked, hobbling toward the kitchen as the phone started ringing. "If I have to answer that darn phone one more time, I'm gonna start climbing the walls."

"Yeah, I got it, Luigi." Mario replied, picking up the phone. " _Mario Brothers Plumbing, you clog it, we fix_ … oh, hey Mr. Liquid… what? M. Night, _who_? Oh, come on, Mr. Liquid, we've been on calls all day, and we're tired, and… well, yes we want our check this week… wait a second, I did _not_ rat you out to Grandma Liquid… oh, she gave you the wooden spoon, huh? Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but… oh, all right, when's he gonna be here? Okay, bye."

With a disheartened sigh, the red plumber hung up the phone, and was turning to tell his brother about the phone call, when there was a scream from the kitchen. Quickly running into the next room, Mario discovered that Luigi was lying on the floor, covered with milk and mustard, among other things as a man with curly black hair climbed out of the refrigerator. He was also covered with the food that had been in there, but once he was out, he put his hands on his hips and started laughing.

" _Ha, haaaa_!" He declared while Luigi started to get up. "It is only at the last minute that you discover that I, _M. Night Shyamalan_ , have been hiding inside your fridge for the past _six hours_! What a twist, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, that's great." The green plumber sighed with annoyance as he got to his feet. "I'm guessing you're the new jerk, er, I mean celebrity guest star that Mr. Liquid sent over. Hey, Mario, could you get me a mop or something to clean all this up with?"

"Sure thing, Luigi." Mario said as he walked toward the closet. "Darn celebrity guest stars, always breaking things, or sneaking up on us, I tell you…

Suddenly Mario's words became a scream of fright when he opened the closet door, and found the vacuum hose wrapping around his neck as the machine came on all by itself. The power cord also wrapped around the red plumber several times, causing him to fall onto the floor, and then the vacuum backed up into the closet, with the screaming Mario being dragged in afterwards.

"And another great success!" M. Night declared as the closet door slammed shut. "It is only at the last second that you discover that your vacuum was alive and thirsting for blood from the very start! Sure, I gave you no hints, nor was there any logical reason to assume such a thing would happen, but then you remember that at the beginning of the film you forgot to return that library book, and it all makes sense! What a twist, huh?"

"What? That is the most ignorant… what?" Luigi asked as his brother's screaming continued. "Hold on, Mario! I'll save you!"

 _Yo, yo! It's the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's their game, found the secret Warp Zone while working on the drain. Lend the Princess a hand, and the Mushroom Man, comin' atcha with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers!_

 _Now, evil Koopa and his Troopas are up to misbehavin', they kidnapped the Princess, Mushroom Land needs savin. Abusin' and confusin' everybody he discovers, they can't help but be hooked on the brothers! Unh!_

 _Ahhhhh, the brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

 _PLUMBER'S LOG:_ _64-29_

 _LOCATION: Pumpkin Park_

 _Well, Paisanos, things have finally been looking up for your favorite plumbers. After surviving perils in Luna Land, Treetop Forest, the Macro Mansion, and the giant Mario Mecha, we have managed to gather four of the six golden coins needed to open the lock on the palace, and confront the evil Wario. With the defeat of Tatanga, Wario's helper who once kidnapped Princess Daisy, and the rescue of my brother, Luigi, we decided to split up into teams in order to increase our chances of success._

 _Eager to prove himself capable of handling the rigors of the adventuring life, Toad set off on his own to find the coin rumored to be hidden inside the famous Macro Mansion, while Princess Peach and I headed for Gear City, where we fought the dreaded Three Little Pigheads at the top of the recently constructed Mario Mecha. Meanwhile, Luigi and Princess Daisy headed toward Pumpkin Park, a ghoulish place where yet another coin was said to be hidden among the monsters and ghosts._

"Isn't this _romantic_ , Luigi?" Princess Daisy asked, holding onto his arm as they walked. "Just the two of us, taking a stroll through Pumpkin Park… don't you think so, Luigi?"

While the Princess was smiling and having a good time, Luigi was looking around nervously, with teeth chattering and knees shaking as they approached the edge of the place where no matter what time it was, it was always night. Mostly made up of thick woods much like Treetop Forest, there were small clearings spaced throughout, containing grave yards, old churches, and even a really, really big pumpkin at the center, carved into a Jack-o-Lantern. The wind was blowing, and it was starting to rain, but the ghostly floating candles provided more than enough light for them to follow the path.

"Uh, yeah, Daisy." Luigi answered nervously. "This is, uh… just great."

Now there was the sound of thunder rumbling across the sky, followed by a bright flash of lightning, and even harder pouring rain. At least the canopy of dark leaves from the surrounding trees blocked most of the falling water, but then they came to the first clearing, and became almost instantly soaked as they stepped into an old graveyard. There were headstones everywhere, some crooked from being pushed up by roots, while others had either fallen over completely, or even looked new.

"I bet the coin is inside that pumpkin at the end." Daisy said as they walked between the graves. "Come on, Luigi, I'll race you there!"

Gasping as she let go of his hand, and remaining paralyzed with fear where he was as she took off running, the green plumber was unable to do anything at all… until he saw a hand punch upward through the soil on top of a grave. Unearthly moaning followed it as a zombie slowly crawled its way up to the surface, followed by another, and then another. However, it was not until an undead hand shot up and tried to grab his foot, that Luigi was able to let out a scream as he started sprinting across the graveyard.

More and more zombies clawed their way up to the surface as he ran down trails, and leapt over more gravestones, until finally Daisy came into view. She was apparently stuck with a zombie hand holding her ankle, as more of the zombies surrounded her, but by this time the green plumber was on the scene. Still screaming and flailing his arms as he ran, Luigi collided with the Princess, somehow both freeing her from the hand, _and_ scooping her up into his arms without even breaking pace.

His scream didn't stop until they had reached the other side of the graveyard, reentering another section of the dark forest, where the green plumber finally stopped running. He was completely out of breath, and terrified out of his wits, but at least the zombies in the graveyard were retreating back into their assigned graves. As for Luigi, he just stood there on the path, looking a little pale as he held Daisy while his knees shook violently.

"Wow, Luigi, you really showed those zombies!" Daisy exclaimed as she hugged him. "The way you came charging in to save me was so brave, and I bet that battle cry of yours scared them right back into their graves… hey, what do you know, it _did_. They're all running scared back into their graves because _my_ boyfriend is the meanest, and toughest of all. Oh, Luigi, I love you!"

She gave him a quick kiss before getting down from his arms, and then she took his hand again. The thunder rumbled even louder now as Daisy led him down the next section of the trail; the green plumber's teeth chattering and knees shaking the whole way.


	20. Episode 7 Pumpkin Park Part Two

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Seven: Pumpkin Park Part Two**

Moving on further down the next trail through the dark forest of Pumpkin Park, Luigi's knees were still shaking as he and Princess Daisy approached the next clearing. The green plumber had expected to find another graveyard that was filled with ghouls, but then he actually managed to relax a little when he saw that the only thing inside this next clearing was a large church.

"I haven't been back here in _years_ , Luigi." The Sarasaland Princess said happily as it started to rain. "Me and Peach used to come through this park at least once a year when we were little girls, and the monsters would scare us so badly that we would spend the next few days sleeping in the same bed with the lights on. Funny how these things aren't _nearly_ as scary to adults."

"Uh, yeah… sure." Luigi replied, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. "But, uh, hey Daisy, shouldn't we go in that church since its starting to rain."

Daisy held out her hand to feel how much rain was coming down, but then there was a crash of thunder as it started to rain even harder. So she thought about it for a second, before letting go of his hand and running toward the doors. She laughed as if she were actually excited to explore all these spooky places, and the doors had already closed again behind her by the time that the green plumber reached them.

"I don't really wanna go in there." Luigi said to himself. "But I can't just leave my Daisy in there all alone in a spooky place like this."

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, Luigi tried to be quiet as he pulled open the squeaky wooden door, but couldn't see anything when he looked inside except for a few lit candles. There was also no sign of Daisy, giving him no choice but to slowly step into the church. The door immediately slammed shut behind him, making the green plumber jump a little, and then he quickly looked around the room.

The candles weren't much, but they were enough for him to see that this place hadn't been used in a while, since everything was covered with dust. However, what he didn't see was the trio of ghostly Boos that were watching him as they hovered high above the pews. The ghosts watched him for a while as he took a few shaky steps into the church, and then they vanished, reappearing slightly closer to him, although still high above.

"Hey, get a load of this guy, huh?" The first Boo asked as they all snickered. "He looks almost as pale as we do."

"I… I'm brave." Luigi said as if to convince himself. "Daisy? Daisy… where did you go? I'm not… I'm not scared… nope… I'm brave."

"Yeah, I bet we can scare the _pants_ off this jerk." The second Boo added. "But with this one we got so many options, I just don't know what to choose."

"Oooh, I know." The third one chimed in excitedly. "Let's give him the old _Number Six_."

The other two Boos thought about it for a second, and then they all nodded in agreement before vanishing again. The first one immediately reappeared behind Luigi as he walked across the room, but this time the ghost was carrying an armload of expensive looking dinner plates. He kept pace with Luigi for a few seconds as if waiting for the perfect moment, and then he dropped the plates, resulting with a loud _CRASH_ that sent the now screaming plumber running away.

" _Welcome to the haunted church, foolish mortal_!" The first Boo continued, shouting into a megaphone from high above. " _I hope you like it here, because you can never leave_!"

Maintaining his scream as he ran for the nearest door, Luigi pulled it open to reveal the second Boo, roaring at him with a flashlight pointed upwards at its own face, and causing the green plumber to run right into the wall. Scrambling to get away, Luigi was so scared that he started clawing at the wall, tearing right through the wallpaper, drywall, and even some of the insulation before the third Boo appeared behind him with an air-horn.

Squeezing the horn, the noise scared Luigi so badly that for a second he jumped right out of his overalls, but landed back inside them before taking off running in the other direction. The three Boos were laughing so hard that they couldn't even keep hovering as the green plumber fell over pews, and tripped over himself several times during his attempt to get away, and when Luigi finally reached the front door, it opened very easily to his surprise.

Stumbling out of the church and falling to the ground as the door slammed shut behind him, the green plumber was shaking like a leaf as he rolled into a fetal position. His second surprise came in the form of Daisy already waiting for him outside, but now she was wearing an _I LOVE PUMPKIN PARK_ t-shirt over the top of her dress, and was holding both treats and balloons that looked like pumpkins.

"Wow, Luigi, you're really brave to go all the way through the church _by yourself_." She explained as she took a bite of her orange cotton candy. "I changed my mind at the last second, but the concession stands are still open, so I got you one of those big soft pretzels."

The green plumber's chattering teeth made short work of the pretzel when she put it up to his mouth, and it took a while, but eventually Luigi was able to very slowly get up to his feet. By this time the Sarasaland Princess was just finishing her cotton candy, and she offered Luigi a sip of her slushy. He was in no condition to drink anything, so she ended up finishing it herself, and then she gave the green plumber a big hug.

"Oh, Luigi, this is the best date ever." She said, her hug actually making him calm down. "I really hope that Peach and the others are having as good of a time as we are… and I wonder whatever happened to that Mushroom guy that always follows her around?"

"You mean Toad?" Luigi asked once he could use complete sentences again. "Well, he ran off by himself, so I hope he's doing okay."

 _Meanwhile, far away from Pumpkin Park…_

"Come on, big money!" Toad exclaimed as he pulled the lever down. "Papa needs a new pair of… well, anything he can get because being a Princess's servant doesn't pay as much as it should."

Apart from the major attractions like Pumpkin Park, and Luna Land, there was another, lesser known attraction that existed on Mario Island. And that attraction was the Rabbit Hole Casino, a place where people from all over both Sarasaland and the Mushroom Kingdom came to throw away their money in the hopes of maybe making more than they came in with. More often than not, people lost their shirts, but the Mushroom Man was feeling lucky after his victory at Macro Mansion.

"Come on three stars in a row!" He yelled, jumping up and down. "Yes, that's one! Come one… come on… yes, that's two! Come on, come on… aw, nuts!"

Apparently luck was not with him as the final roller stopped on a rather rude looking witch symbol that was sticking her tongue out at him, and that was it… the last of his coins. Well, now that he was broke again, it was time to head back to the meeting place… but then he saw something suspicious. It was an octopus… yes, after rubbing his eyes he saw that there was _really_ an octopus sitting there at the bar.

"So then Wario says to me." He slurred to the bartender. "He says to me… I don't care if you got the coin hidden in the belly of a whale, behind a submarine, behind a giant man-eating turtle… you take that coin, and you hide it somewhere that Mario will _never_ find it. So I said fine, you're the boss… and then I said I'm gonna take this coin right here… yep, _this coin right here_ … and I'm gonna lose it in the casino. Hey you! You… mushroom… waiter… take this coin and bring me all the poker chips you can carry! _Now_ , you mud eating peasant!"

The octopus then tossed the large golden coin on the floor, and Toad wasn't sure who he was talking to until he yelled again. The Mushroom Man also couldn't believe that this was really happening… that is, until he walked over and picked up the coin… the second of the six golden coins that he had gathered all by himself.

"Oh, yes sir, right away, sir." He said with a smile while backing away. "I'll get those poker chips for you right away, sir, just, um… enjoy the bar in the meantime."

The Mushroom Man moved like he was going toward the currency exchange booth, but then ran out the door the moment the octopus was looking away, not intending to stop running until he was back at the meeting place. Oh boy, was Princess Peach going to be surprised when she saw his _two_ coins… and boy was that octopus going to be mad when he finally sobered up and realized what happened.

 _Meanwhile, back in Pumpkin Park…_

So far nothing else had attacked them or tried to scare them as Daisy led Luigi down the next dark trail by the hand. This path through the forest was a lot longer than the ones between the graveyard and church had been, but at least the thick trees blocked most of the rain. The wind was howling and the branches were swaying back and forth, prompting the green plumber to stay really close to Daisy in a manner that the Princess clearly took as him trying to be romantic.

"We should start coming here more often." She said happily. "I mean, once this whole business with Wario is over, and my loyal subjects stop trying to kill us. What do you think, Luigi?"

"Uh, I don't know, Daisy." The green plumber replied nervously. "Don't you think we outta go someplace different each time we go on a date?"

The Princess thought about this for a second, but then the path ended before she could say anything. They were now in a very large clearing that was well illuminated by the orange lights coming from the eyes and mouth of a gigantic jack-o-lantern. There were long tables as if a feast had been prepared, and as they walked closer to the pumpkin, they could see that someone was using the fire within to heat up whatever was inside of her three giant cauldrons.

"Hey, that actually smells kinda good." Luigi commented as they came up behind her. "What's cookin'?"

"Why... _you are_ , of course!" She exclaimed, turning around to reveal that the cook was actually a horrible witch. "You're just the last ingredients I need for my soup; _Italian Seasoning_ , and a little _Sarasaland Spice_!"

She cackled loudly as she grabbed a nearby broom and jumped onto it, laughing even louder as it levitated into the air as she prepared to attack.


	21. Episode 7 Pumpkin Park Part Three

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Seven: Pumpkin Park Part Three**

"Hey, you don't wanna cook us." Luigi said as the Witch hovered above. "We, uh… we don't taste very good."

"Don't worry, Luigi, I'll handle this one." Daisy added confidently, suddenly stopping. "Actually, I just remembered that I already used up my Fire Flower, so uh… maybe we can all talk about this?"

The witch didn't seem to care very much, shown when she gathered a fireball in her hand, and tossed it at them, making both Princess Daisy and Luigi dive out of the way. The witch kept laughing as she vanished, reappearing in a different spot a couple seconds later, and tossing another fireball, this time directed at the Princess. Daisy rolled out of the way, toward the table, and she was about to hide under it, when she stopped and got an idea.

Grabbing one of the plates, the Sarasaland Princess tossed it at the witch like a Frisbee, and her aim was perfect, but the witch vanished at the last second. The old hag reappeared above Luigi, who immediately screamed and ran away when she started throwing more fire at him. The witch cackled as she chased after him, throwing more and more fire, but seeming to forget all about Daisy.

"Good idea, Luigi!" The Princess called as she grabbed more plates. "Keep her distracted so that I get a better shot!"

The green plumber might or might not have heard what she was saying, due to the fact that his screaming was drowning out almost every other sound. However, if the Princess needed a distraction, then that's what she got, allowing her to throw another plate that managed to hit the witch in the arm, making her lose control of the broom.

"Hey, watch it!" The old hag yelled as she tried to regain control. "You could hurt someone with those…

Her words were interrupted when another plate hit her in the leg, further destabilizing the broom, and then the next plate hit the witch in the head, making her scream as she fell from the broom completely. She had drifted over the giant pumpkin before actually falling off, so it looked like it was going to break her fall, but apparently someone had left the top off, since the old hag fell right through.

She continued falling down, past the eyes and mouth, right into the open cauldron that she had been stirring when Daisy and Luigi had arrived, and whatever that stuff inside the pot was, it swallowed the witch up like quicksand, and that was the end of her. The only thing that still moved was the top of the pot, since it was knocked off, and when it rolled along the ground, it landed upside down so that Luigi could see that the large golden coin they had been seeking was hidden up on the underside.

"Well, how about that?" The green plumber asked as he picked it up.

"Oh, Luigi, you were so brave!" Daisy yelled as she threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him over. "Running around to distract the witch for me even when she could have hurt you with that fire! You're the bravest, strongest, bestest boyfriend a Princess could ever have, and you're mine, mine, mine!"

Again smothering him with kisses and getting lipstick all over his face, all the green plumber wanted to do was get out of this creepy park before anything else scary happened. Of course, then he saw the cauldron moving as the Witch struggled to pull herself out, so with terror in his eyes, Luigi picked up the Princess in his arms; Daisy squealing with delight as he started sprinting his way out of Pumpkin Park.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

Sitting at the kitchen table with a blanket around him after his ordeal with the vacuum cleaner, Mario was still shaking as Luigi boiled some water in their teakettle. The fight with the vacuum had been tough, but now the evil machine was in pieces, but not before putting several new tears in the red plumber's shirt. So far their guest hadn't caused any more trouble from over on the couch, so the green plumber hoped that the worst of it was over.

"It was horrible, Luigi." Mario said as the water finished boiling. "It just came at me, all hoses and end-pieces… I tell you, I haven't been this scared since Great Aunt Mildred asked me to trim her toenails."

"All right, well it's over now." The green plumber replied as he brought him the finished drink. "Here, this spearmint tea will help calm you down."

Mario was more than happy to take it, but he gasped after taking a sip, only to spit it back out and knock the cup over. He and Luigi then looked in horror to see that the cup was not filled with relaxing hot tea, but some kind of nasty curdled substance that made them both back away from the table.

"Ha-ha! Now you see!" M. Night Shyamalan laughed, jumping to his feet. "Just when you thought the vacuum-laced nightmare was over, only to discover that you are actually drinking eggnog that expired six weeks ago… and all because you didn't signal properly when turning down Front Street in the first scene. What a twist, huh?"

"I'm gonna kill this guy, Luigi." Mario grumbled, wringing his hands. "I'm gonna kill this guy, and then I'll be just fine spending the rest of my life in prison, because I'll know that this jerk can't hurt anyone else with his stupid twists."

"Hey, hold on a second there, Mario, I got an idea." Luigi replied, patting his brother on the shoulder before turning back to their guest. "Hey, M. Night… uh… whatever your name is; I got a twist of my own. What would you say if I told you that me and Mario were actually, uh… vampires?"

The green plumber stealthily opened up a drawer, took out some old vampire teeth from last year's Halloween party, and tossed one to Mario. He then turned out the lights for a second, giving them time to put the fake fangs in, so that when the lights came back on, the two plumbers appeared to be vampires.

"Vampires?!" M. Night exclaimed, backing away as they slowly approached. "My God, you're right! I thought I was a guest star on a cheesy 80's kid's show, when in truth I have been lured in as the sacrifice for the _Plumber's Union ritual for immortality_! Oh, if only I hadn't torn that page out of the Sears catalogue in the fifth scene, but now it's too late! What a twist, huh?"

M. Night then screamed and ran out the door as the two plumbers chased after him. However, they only got as far as the door, before closing and locking it before laughing with a high-five.

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! You got it, it's the Mario!_

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! Come on now! Just like that!_


	22. Episode 8 Wario's Castle Part One

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Eight: Wario's Castle Part One**

" _Hey, Paisanos_!" Mario's face said as it appeared. " _It's the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!_ "

 _We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game, we're not like the others who get all the fame. If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double, we're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the brothers. Unh!_

 _H-hooked on the brothers! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!_

 _Yo, you're in for a treat, so hang onto your seat, get ready for adventure and remarkable feats. You'll meet the Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others, hangin' with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink!_

 _Unh! Unh! I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers! The brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

As usual, it was a really busy day at Mario Brothers Plumbing, but this time it was not the plumbers themselves who were busy. For some strange reason a large crowd was gathered around the whole building, and they seemed really angry as Mario and Luigi watched from out their window.

"What are those people doing down there, Luigi?" The red plumber asked. "It's like a bunch of sharks down there, circling around like they're looking for something."

"Hey, I don't know, Mario." His brother replied. "I'm just happy is ain't _us_ they're looking for."

Mario nodded in agreement while chuckling nervously, but then the crowd started to get agitated as if they had found… whatever it was that they were looking for. Now it looked like they were all rushing into the building, but then a single set of fast, heavy footsteps were heard from behind, until the door was thrown open by Mr. Liquid. He ran inside, shut and locked the door, and then braced himself against it while a whole bunch of more footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Where is he?!" An angry voice demanded. "Where is the dirty cheapskate?!"

"He's gotta be here somewhere!" Another voice shouted. "And we're not leaving until we find him!"

" _Look, there he goes_!" Mr. Liquid shouted through the door, disguising his voice. " _It's him! He just dove down the coal chute_!"

Now the crowd outside could be heard roaring with anger as they pulled open the chute, only to start screaming while they dove down it one by one. Soon it sounded like there was no one else left outside, and this allowed Mr. Liquid to relax as he moved away from the door, but leaving Mario and Luigi as confused as ever.

"Hey, Mr. Liquid, what's going on here?" The green plumber asked. "What's that angry mob doing chasing you around town like that?"

"Yeah." Mario added. "I mean, we know that you don't have any friends, but we didn't think _anyone_ had that many enemies."

"Oh, those guys outside?" Mr. Liquid asked as he sat on the couch. "Well, you boys remember how I was supposed to pay everyone that worked on bringing this show back on the air? The guest stars, the workers, and maybe even you two mooks? Well, you see… I didn't. But the good news is that people lose interest in stuff like this after only a few weeks, so until then… I'm staying here with you guys."

Mr. Liquid then kicked off his shoes before putting his feet on the couch, leaving Mario and Luigi to just stand there in disbelief.

 _Yo, yo! It's the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's their game, found the secret Warp Zone while working on the drain. Lend the Princess a hand, and the Mushroom Man, comin' atcha with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers!_

 _Now, evil Koopa and his Troopas are up to misbehavin', they kidnapped the Princess, Mushroom Land needs savin. Abusin' and confusin' everybody he discovers, they can't help but be hooked on the brothers! Unh!_

 _Ahhhhh, the brothers! The brothers. The brothers…_

 _PLUMBER'S LOG:_ _64-30_

 _LOCATION: CASTLE OVERLOOK_

 _Well, paisanos, it has been a long and dangerous journey for all of us ever since the moment that me, Luigi, Princesses Peach and Daisy, and Toad arrived on Mario Island after defeating the evil space alien, Tatanga. Attacked immediately by the henchmen of Wario, my childhood rival who had taken over the whole island, we began a quest to gather the six golden coins that were needed to open the locks so that we could confront him._

 _After making our way through Treetop National Forest, Luna Land, Pumpkin Park, and the Mario Mecha of Gear City; adventures that included rescuing Luigi from Tatanga's big comeback, and facing down the notorious Three Little Pigheads, we were pleased to find, when we all got back together at the scenic overlook that overviewed the castle, that we now had four of the coins needed._

 _However, our biggest surprise came from the discovery that Toad, Princess Peach's faithful servant, had managed to gather the final two coins from Macro Mansion and Turtle Town all by himself. A tale that he immediately began recounting to us when we arrived at the meeting place._

"So after the big rat ran off with his tail between his legs." Toad explained with a big smile. "I grabbed the coin, and thought to myself; the others are probably having a tough time, so why not head on to Turtle Town, myself? So the moment I get there, I got swallowed up by this giant turtle, right? And then I had to swim my way through _jellyfish_ and _cheap-cheaps_ until I found this old submarine. The crew was long dead, but after getting past all the _Bullet-Bills_ that they had used as defenses, I managed to start up the old wreck, and escaped the turtle."

All of the others were on the edge of their seats, listening intently as Toad continued telling about how he piloted the submarine out of the giant turtle, only to be quickly swallowed up by a whale, and had to literally climb his way out since the ship was digested by the whale's stomach acid. He described in great detail all of his battles with the trapped fish, and ever a few divers with harpoon guns, until he finally managed to free himself.

"And that's when I met the octopus." The Mushroom Man continued. "He was all like _'you can't have this coin'_ , and I was like _'well, I'm gonna take it anyway'_ , and then we fought. He was a tough one with all his arms and stuff, but in the end he was no match for my rugged brawn and mind like a steel trap. And that, my friends, is how I got both coins all by myself."

Toad just stood there with a prideful grin on his face as if he had just saved the whole world, and the rest of the group just looked at each other, not sure what to say. Finally, Princess Peach walked up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder while kneeling down so that she was at eye-level with him.

"That's a really great story, Toad." Peach said softly. "But the thing is… I don't believe a single word of it. You're a terrible fighter, and I've seen you try to run and jump; in fact the only thing you're _really_ good at is digging, but your story didn't include any of that, so… how about you just tell us what really happened?"

For a moment the Mushroom started stammering as he tried to defend his story, but then he burst into tears and confessed to how everything with the rat had happened at Macro Mansion, followed by how he had stolen the Turtle Town coin from the octopus while he was drunk at the casino.

"You know, the casino part is actually pretty impressive." Luigi commented. "And so is being able to still get the coin even after taking a beating from a giant rat… it's just too bad that you tried to lie to us like we were a bunch of five year olds, because now we can't even believe this new version of your story."

"Come on, guys, that's enough." Mario suddenly interrupted. "The mission was to get all six coins, right? And I don't care what Toad had to do to get the two he got, the point is that he _got'em_. Even if he had to pay off Wario's henchmen, or if he had to put on a pair of heels and wait at the corner in a dress until the octopus gave him the coin in exchange for…

"Gosh, thanks for defending my, Mario, you're a pal." Toad quickly interrupted. "But hey, look over there! Wario is still in the castle! We should take the coins and go stop his evil ways right now!"

There wasn't really an argument that could be used against this suggestion, so the group left the scenic overlook, and made their way back around the island to the entrance of the palace, where Luigi had once been kidnapped by Tatanga. Only this time there were no space aliens to worry about, and all six coins were in their possession, so one by one they placed the coins in their proper places, until the door started to rumble.

With a loud series of clicks, the locks opened, and then the whole area seemed to shake as the heavy door was raised up. This was it… the front door to Wario's castle was now open, and the only thing left to do was confront him. So with all of them swallowing hard, and holding hands… the whole group slowly stepped through the door.


	23. Episode 8 Wario's Castle Part Two

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Eight: Wario's Castle Part Two**

For the most part the castle was exactly the way that they remembered it, at least when it came to the layouts and items used in the decoration. However, much like the outside, the walls, floor, and ceiling seemed to have taken on a much darker color, as if an evil magic had turned all of the normally white walls a sickly black color. The perpetual storm outside didn't help things very much either, leaving the many torches along the walls as the only source of light… well, that and the random flashes of lightning coming in through the windows.

"Boy, has this place gotten _depressing_." Toad commented as they moved down the hallway. "Must be the reason that Wario guy is such a jerk, huh?"

"Actually it goes way beyond that, Toad." Mario explained. "See, when me and Wario were boys, we competed for everything, and I mean _everything_. Positions on sports teams, the best seats at movie theaters, and _especially_ the love of my high school sweetheart, Pauline."

"Hey, I remember her." Luigi commented. "Wasn't she the one who was always getting kidnapped by Donkey Kong back in the day?"

"Hold on a second." Princess Daisy interrupted. "So my cousin _isn't_ the only girl you've dated who constantly gets kidnapped? What, do you have a _damsel in distress_ fetish or something?"

"Anyway, back to my story." The red plumber said with a hint of annoyance. "So, I had finally put Donkey Kong away for life, leaving me and Pauline free to start enjoying our lives together, but Wario wasn't having that. So the meatball head runs over to Donkey Kong's son, Junior, and tells him that I kidnapped his father."

"Oh, man, what a painful memory that is." Luigi added. "See, Junior comes after him with a vengeance, and he whooped Mario like I've never seen; he was in the hospital for _weeks_ after. So it looked like Wario was about to win, but during the fight, Pauline decided that she had enough of the kidnap and rescue lifestyle, and ran off to Hollywood, leaving both my brother and Wario out in the cold."

"And let me guess." Princess Peach said. "He blames you for her finally running off, and swore revenge."

"Pretty much, Princess." Mario answered. "Of course, I never thought I'd see him again after me and Luigi got sucked down the warp zone… I wonder how he got here."

Everyone in the group was left to ponder this little realized plot hole as they started down the next corridor, and they were concentrating so hard on figuring it out, that no one noticed when a nearby bookcase started to move… no one except for Toad, that is. Being curious, the Mushroom Man went over to the bookcase and touched it, but then this it to rapidly spin around, making him scream as it took him with it when it turned around.

"What the?" Princess Peach exclaimed when they looked back. "Toad? Toad, where are you?!

Running back the way they came, Peach was way ahead of the others when they started to follow, so none of them could help her when a large floor tile suddenly fell open, causing her to scream as she vanished down into the darkness. The tile had swung back into place and locked by the time the others got there, and no matter how many times they jumped on it or pushed on it, the thing would just not budge.

"There has to be a switch around here somewhere." Mario said as they looked around. "Daisy, grab us a torch so that we can see what we're doing."

Wanting to do anything she could to help her cousin, the Sarasaland Princess quickly ran over to the wall and grabbed one of the metal torches. However, the moment she grabbed onto the torch, the whole corner of the wall flipped upward, sending her tumbling forward into a hidden shaft before she could react at all. As with the others, Mario and Luigi ran over to the trap and tried to open it, but there was no visible way.

" _What's wrong, Mario-jerks_?" An echoing voice suddenly called from everywhere at once. " _All your little friends gone missing? Well, that's too bad. If you want them back, you're gonna have to come up to the throne room and face me like the linguini-loving cowards that you two meatballs really are_."

This was followed by echoing laughter that again seemed to come from everywhere in the castle at once, but then it stopped, leaving the two plumbers alone in the once again silent corridor.

"Oh great, Mario." The green plumber said nervously. "What are we gonna do now?"

"The only thing we _can_ do, Luigi." Mario replied, slightly nervous himself. "We're gonna go up to the throne room, and give Wario what's coming to him. Let's go!"

Now running down the corridor, they met no more obstructions or booby traps as they reached the end, continued running up the stairs, and down the next corridor toward the throne room. Throwing open the heavy double doors, the two plumbers stormed into the room, only to find the large form of Wario sitting on the elaborate chair as if he owned the place. Laughing when he spotted them, the purple and yellow villain slowly got to his feet.

"So you made it all the way here, eh, Marios?" He asked, twirling his mustache. "I should've known that Tatanga and those other ridiculous clowns couldn't keep the coins from you for long… maybe I should've just done everything by myself from the start."

"How about you _start_ by freeing our friends?" Mario suggested angrily. "And then you can _start_ running until you get off Mario Island. How does that sound?"

Instead of answering, Wario laughed as he took something out from behind his back. It was a large orange carrot, and when he squeezed it the color of his overalls changed to a light gray. He also now had what looked like rabbit ears coming out the top of his hat, but there was no time left to ask him about this, as he jumped into the air much higher than should have been possible for someone his size. Mario and Luigi dove out of the way, expecting him to come back down just as quickly, but instead the villain remained hovering in the air as the rabbit ears flapped like they were wings.

"I forgot to tell you that I can fly, Mario." Wario snickered as he floated. "So try to jump out of the way of _this_!"

Then he came down hard, putting some small cracks in the floor as Mario dove out of the way, only to float right back up and hover again. Next he went after Luigi, smashing right through a statue as the green plumber dove for cover, and knocking a couple light fixtures off the wall as even more cracks formed in the floor.

"Wario, I'm gonna give you _one_ last chance to let our friends go and get out." Luigi said, getting up as Wario floated back to the ceiling. "Now are you gonna take it, or do I have to show you how I saved Daisy from Tatanga?"

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared, _green man_." Wario laughed sarcastically. "I know I should be careful after seeing how _well_ you handled those ghosts in Pumpkin Park, now watch as I crush your brother!"

Still laughing as he made another dive at the red plumber, Wario missed again, but it was only a matter of time until the two plumbers got tired. So he was starting back up for another dive, when he stopped as Luigi took out something that was strapped to his ankle. It was a glowing yellow object with five arms, but it wasn't until the green plumber's clothes started flashing different colors that Wario realized it was a Super Star.

Without hesitation, Luigi jumped upward, and this time it was Wario who was unable to avoid getting hit; his rabbit ears vanishing and clothes resuming their purple color when the green plumber's feet slammed into his face. The villain was knocked from the air, causing the throne to break when he crashed through it, and Luigi was right behind him. He stomped Wario on the head again, sending him rolling across the room, but then the villain picked up the largest part of the broken throne and tossed it back.

Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, but the star's power wore off just before it hit, causing Luigi to be knocked on his rear when the chair struck him. The green plumber was down, but Wario was getting up, leaving Mario to handle the rest by himself. There were no more carrots, fire flowers, stars, or anything else around that could be used to give an unfair advantage to either party.

"I won't be beaten so easily, Mario." Wario hissed. "I've been waiting for a chance to beat you for _twenty years_!"

"That's a long time, Wario." The red plumber replied. "I hope you're ready to wait _twenty more_."

Each yelling as they ran at each other, Wario jumped at him, but Mario dodged out of the way, and came back with a jump of his own that the villain was just barely able to avoid. Wario then punched the wall, forcing the red plumber to focus on avoiding the falling light fixtures while he attacked. The villain's feet hit Mario in the back, sending him flying forward, where he slid to a stop next to the statue in the center of the room, and Wario used this opportunity to finish him off.

Squatting down and leaping into the air with all his might, the villain dove toward the fallen red plumber, but Mario was not finished just yet. Waiting until the last second, he rolled out of the way so that Wario crashed into the floor, and then the red plumber leapt up onto the statue so that he could jump up even higher, did a front flip, and came crashing down really hard on top of Wario's head.

This hit was finally enough to break the villain's power, causing him to scream in frustration as his massive body began to change. Within seconds he had shrunken down to the same size of Mario, but instead of continuing the fight, Wario screamed and ran away. The now much less impressive villain ran for the window, shattering the glass as he dove through it, and finally vanishing as he fell toward the water below.


	24. Episode 8 Wario's Castle Part Three

**Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Six Golden Coins**

 **Episode Eight: Wario's Castle Part Three**

With Wario gone, it was like an evil curse had been lifted from Mario Island, beginning with the storm clouds over the palace dissipating until the sky was clear and sunny again. The castle itself also transformed, the sickly black colors fading back into their original pristine white, and the _W_ emblem above the front door had even been rotated back around to its original _M_ position.

"Did I beat him?" The dizzy Luigi asked as Mario helped him up.

"Sure, Luigi, sure you did." The red plumber replied with a laugh. "Now let's go free our friends so that we can celebrate the return of peace to Mario Island, and maybe even finally start our vacation."

Now that everything was back to normal, it was easy to free the others from Wario's now ineffective traps, and it was quickly discovered that the spell on the inhabitants of Mario Island had been broken as well, leaving no danger of being attacked when the five of them went back outside. It turned out that Wario must've been working some _powerful_ magic, because now it was like nothing had ever even been wrong in the first place.

Ships carrying tourists were already coming into Port Mushroom, and the recovered Mascots of Luna Land had reopened the park for the enjoyment of all, with the extremely unhappy Tatanga as their star attraction. The same was happening with Pumpkin Park, although it was still really scary, now just without the possibility of joining the ghosts that haunted it. Even Macro Mansion was getting business again, aside from the unpleasant discovery of a large rat in a trap.

The citizens of Gear City quickly worked to rebuild the Mario Mecha, although none of them could explain how it fell down in the first place, and there was no longer a risk of getting attacked by the wildlife inside of either Treetop National Forest, or Turtle Town. All in all, Mario Island was a safe place to take a vacation once again, and that was what the group finally did… for several weeks.

Having convinced most of the people on Mario Island that he was a hero, Toad decided to stay and live in the palace, officially retiring from the servant life. Mario and Princess Peach went back to the Mushroom Kingdom, since it was never too long before Bowser was up to his old tricks again, although it never _was_ explained why Peach didn't take extra precautions to keep herself from being kidnapped.

And as for Luigi and Princess Daisy, they both decided to stay in Sarasaland, since this Kingdom was not without its own troubles, especially with the risk that Wario could someday return. He never did... in fact, the villain headed for distant shores, where he eventually ended up becoming a sort of, maybe, kind of hero in his own right… but that is another story.

 _THE END._

"Hey, now, wait a second, Mr. Liquid." Luigi said, walking over to the couch. "If you haven't paid anyone for the work they've done on our show, then how are we supposed to get another season, huh?"

"What do you guys need another season for?" Mr. Liquid asked, putting his arms behind his head. "Back in '89 you guys only had _one_ season, and those other Mario spinoff shows didn't even _include_ you two losers. The only person who _did_ do each show was that creepy guy who did the voice of Bowser."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Mario asked. "Just let you hide here until the angry mob forgets about you, and then all go our separate ways like nothing ever happened?"

Mr. Liquid thought about it for a second, and then casually nodded in agreement before picking up the remote control in order to watch TV. This time, however, things were not about to go so smoothly for their non-employee paying boss, shown as the two plumbers nodded to each other before slowly walking over to him, getting on both sides.

"What?" Mr. Liquid asked, setting the remote down.

Saying nothing, the two plumbers suddenly grabbed him, and a struggle ensued as the Mario Brothers carried him over to the open window where the crowd was still gathered outside, although much filthier after all of them had fallen down the coal chute. Mr. Liquid kicked and fought the whole way, but after a struggle that was much more difficult than it needed to be, they managed to toss him out the window.

"Well, I guess that's that." Luigi said as they closed the window. "What are we gonna do now, Mario?"

"I don't know, Luigi." Mario replied, the crowd becoming a lot more riled up outside all of a sudden. "Maybe the people in charge will just forget we're here, and we can keep doing this show?"

They both shrugged as they sat down on the couch, turning on the TV, and then starting to eat what was left of Mr. Liquid's popcorn.

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! You got it, it's the Mario!_

 _Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go, do the Mario! Take one step, and then again, let's do the Mario, all together now! Come on now! Just like that!_


End file.
